The Invisible Love
by TheSpriteOfJayum
Summary: A new monster arrives at Area Fifty-Two. She reminds the monsters of a past monster while she turns B.O.B.'s world upside down. B.O.B./OC
1. Bill

**On FanFic, the Dr. C/OC, Link/OC, and whoever/OC can be cool or sweet. I really don't care for the Dr. C./Susan or Link/Susan stories. Yes, the Monger/(fill in your choice) stories are funny. This one is a B.O.B./OC story. Hey, brainless blobs need love, too, and more than just a plate of green Jell-O.**

1974, July 15...

"Okay, Bill, catch!" B.O.B. called holding a ball in his gelatinous hand. Even though he couldn't see his best friend, B.O.B. had the best of times with him. "Bill? Oh, Bill, where are you?" The Invisible Man, called Bill for short, was nowhere in sight and he wouldn't respond. Unexpectedly, the volume on a makeshift radio suddenly went from soft to blaring, making Link jump in surprise from his chair. A couple of stands of test tubes filled with chemicals tipped over at the site of one of Dr. Cockroach's experiments; the liquids, once mixed together, immediately reacted with a violent sunset-colored explosion. The main room was in chaos.

"Thank you very much, everyone!" A voice spoke to his bewildered audience; only B.O.B. applauded. "Our next show will be at 3:30 PM tomorrow. Stay tuned to Harry Francis' Chaos 52! G'night, folks!"

"It'd better not be tomorrow." A rather annoyed Dr. Cockroach muttered cleaning up the mess. He turned to where he thought that rogue would be. "How many times must it be said, Invisible Man? We can't use our former names here."

"Sure thing, Jeffrey." The Invisible Man teased. Dr. Cockroach shook his head.

"Bill, why did ya go do that for?" Link demanded as he sat himself back in his chair. "That was really uncalled for!"

Bill snickered mischievously. "Can't help it if I'm the life of the party. C'mon, B.O.B., let's play catch; these guys are grumpy and boring."

"They got new names? No fair!" B.O.B. commented. He turned to Link and Dr. Cockroach. "So long, Boring! Bye, Grumpy!"

In the middle of the room, a basic beach ball was tossed between the two friends.

"So, Link is Grumpy, Doc is Boring, and my new name will be Coolio," Bill decided. "And yours, B.O.B. can be Super."

"Super's amazing!" B.O.B. exclaimed at his new title. "What's Monger's?"

"Let's see...Monger..." Bill pondered. "What's Monger's new name...Aha! I thought of one!"

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll have to find out."

"I'm gonna get you, Invisible Man!"

B.O.B. chased Bill in every direction around the room, tickling the air to find him.

"Okay, buddy, you've worn yourself out." Bill finally told B.O.B. "Monger's new name is Grandpa."

A graying military man on a jet pack entered the room. "What's all this brio (excitement)?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Hi, Grandpa!" B.O.B. called.

"Grandpa?" Monger repeated confused.

"Yeah, Bill said your new name is Grandpa." B.O.B. explained. "Bill's Coolio, Link's Grumpy, Doc's Boring, and I am Super."

"Is that so?" Monger asked like he was B.O.B.'s grandpa. He returned to normal and looked over at B.O.B.'s side. "Invisible Man, don't get him too wiled up. I don't want him to be rambunctious."

"I won't, General." Bill promised. The general left, and heturned to B.O.B. "I crossed my fingers. Come on, Bobby, let's play cowboys and Indians." B.O.B. stuck a greasy feather from a pile of trash in his head and let out a battle cry. He grabbed Dr. Cockroach and tied him up in a chair.

"_Click! Click-click! Click-click!_" Bill imitated a galloping horse; he searched the room until he saw the bug-headed scientist. "A damsel in distress! Don't worry, ma'am, I'll save ya!"

"A damsel in distress?" Dr. Cockroach asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, Doc," Link replied from the table. "'Save me, Bill, save me!'" He imitated a lady despite his deep voice.

B.O.B. shot imaginary arrows at Bill, trying to keep him away from his prize. Bill dodged left and right and snatched an imaginary pistol from his side and shot B.O.B.

"Oh!" B.O.B. cried. "He got me! He...got...me..." The giant Jell-O like mass fell on his side and stuck out his tongue. The infamous Indian B.O.B. Blob was history.

Our hero Billy the Kid untied Dr. Cockroach, and just when he thought he was free, Bill swung him over his shoulder and carried him off.

"Aw..." Link teased. "Bill's got himself a girl."

"Invisible Man!" Dr. Cockroach snapped. "Put me down now!"

"Okay, little lady, just hold your horses." He told the doctor putting him down. "Well, good night, me buckos. It's been a long day; see you in the morning."


	2. Farewell

The following night, the hoopla had settled down despite another one of Bill's chaos episodes. Bill was with B.O.B. in his cell, reading him a bedtime story from a child's storybook.

"And so the big bad wolf came up to the first little pig's house made of sticks," He narrated. "He said 'I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!'. The wolf blew hard and destroyed the little pig's house. And later he ate him."

"No!" A distraught B.O.B. cried sympathetically.

"But that's not all." Bill continued. "The big bad wolf came to the second little pig's house made of straw and said 'I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!'. Again with the wolf's blow of wind, the house was gone, and the little pig was devoured."

"Oh, good," B.O.B. sighed. "Something different."

Bill chuckled at his best friend's stupidity. "And then he came to the third little pig's house made of bricks and-"

"He blew it down?" B.O.B. interrupted.

"I'm getting there." The invisible storyteller told him patiently. "...and said for the third time 'I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!'. The wolf blew again, but the house didn't collapse. He then climbed on top of the house and into the chimney to get in and eat the third little pig. While climbing down the chimney, he slipped and fell into a pot of soup the third little pig was making. And the little pig lived happily ever after the end."

"That was a great story, Bill! Read me another one! Little Red Riding Hood!"

"Sorry, B.O.B., ol' buddy; I need my rest. And besides that, if I read another story, Monger's gonna get us good."

"You mean..." B.O.B. whimpered, imitating a knife cutting across under his mouth.

"Yep. And that means we can't play cowboys and Indians."

"Forever and ever?"

"You got it. Goodnight, B.O.B. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you too!" The blob called back. Bill giggled at his reply as he shut the cell door.

The invisible man walked into the main room to join the other monsters. Dr. Cockroach was working on a TV for Link made from a broken vanity, a tube of toothpaste, two radio antennae, and a deflated basketball. Link sat down at a nearby table reading a sports page from an old newspaper; he impatiently glanced between the story and the invention.

"Hey, Link, how's it going?" Bill asked sitting on the table.

"Bill, why do you do that?" Link asked angrily after jumping in surprise.

"What!" Bill exclaimed. "I'm invisible."

"No, I mean, why do you do that to B.O.B.?"

"Do what?"

"Oh, you know you two won't have your cowboys and Indians games revoked forever and ever;" Dr. Cockroach told Bill smugly. "It'll be just a week or two."

"C'mon, you guys lied to him too during your silly little escape attempts." Bill shot back. "Like that one time you threw a 'birthday party' for him and told him the jumbo jet was a pinata." He started laughing. "That was rich! See? You guys lie; I lie."

"What balderdash!" Dr. Cockroach mumbled.

Silence filled the room with an occasional rattling of Link's newspaper, an electrical zap from the TV-to-be, or the creaking of Bill's chair.

"Well, buddies," Bill yawned. "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"'Kay, we'll be in here if you need us." Link replied.

Five minutes passed, and to the bug-man and fish-man's surprise, Bill's cell door reopened.

"Doc," Bill called softly. "Could you please come here?" Somewhat reluctantly, deciding whether Bill was planning an ambush or not, Dr. Cockroach crawled to where he thought his prison mate was. "I'm to your right." Bill corrected.

"Well, Invisible Man, what is it?" Dr. Cockroach asked, adjusting his position.

"I'm not feeling right."

"Where are you not feeling right?"

"My left hand feels numb and-" Before Bill could say anymore, he toppled onto Dr. Cockroach, making both fall to the ground.

"Link!" Dr Cockroach cried, trying to hold himself up against the weight of the unseen body. "Bring a chair and the first aid kit, quickly!" He found Bill's head, arms, and legs while Link snatched one of chairs at the table and a kit on the wall and ran towards Dr. Cockroach and Bill.

"Is he okay?" Link asked, setting the metallic chair near the other two and handing the first aid kit to the doctor.

"The Invisible Man has collapsed." Dr Cockroach replied, holding what looked like nothing in his hands. "Here are his arms and legs, now lift him carefully." Link picked up Bill and set him in the seat.

"Hey, guys," Bill whispered weakly as Dr. Cockroach checked his pulse. Bill looked around main room, his best of enemies at his side; thank goodness B.O.B. wasn't there. _This is it._ He thought. Bill glanced between Dr. Cockroach and Link and smiled. "Watch this..." He told them, and with a sigh, Bill's life was slept away.

"Farewell, Invisible Man," Dr. Cockroach saluted the dead monster. "We will miss you indeed."

"We're gonna miss you, Bill," Link spoke along. "You lived a great life, and we were lucky enough to see some of it."

The two monsters stayed with the body the rest of the night. Dr. Cockroach remembered seeing a film called "The Invisible Man" with a college girlfriend in the 50's. At the end, the invisible man died and regained his visibility, first his skeleton, then his muscular system, and at last his skin and hair. After minutes of staring at the chair and waiting, no body appeared.

It was morning already, and the baggy-eyed Link and Dr. Cockroach awaited the arrival of Bill's best friend.

"Bill?" B.O.B. called. "Where are you?"

The tired duo looked at each other. What were they going to tell B.O.B.?

"Wow did you guys stay up late? No fair!" B.O.B. exclaimed. The duo nodded. "Do you know where Bill is?"

Well, B.O.B., we were told by the Invisible Man that he's going away." Dr. Cockroach lied.

"What?" The blue blob cocked his body in confusion.

"Yeah, B.O.B., he escaped." Link played along.

"He did?" B.O.B. asked wide-eyed. "Goodie! He made it out!"

While B.O.B. cheered Bill's departure, Link and Dr. Cockroach sadly smiled at the happy blob. If they said he died, the poor "kid" probably couldn't take it. Bill was right; they lied too.

"C'mon, Doc!" B.O.B. said smiling. "If Bill can make it out, you can too! Hey, he got out first, so he must be smarter than you."

** Yes, I know it was hard to let Bill go. :'( And thanks to all my reviewers. **


	3. The Adventures of BOB

April 19, 2009

"Susan!" Dr. Cockroach called standing on Susan's chin. "Yoohoo!"

_Cool!_ B.O.B. thought.

"Am I small again?" The giantess asked upon regaining her consciousness.

"I'm afraid not, my dear." He replied. Link and B.O.B. stared at her and jumped off with the doctor so Susan could get up and sit back in her chair.

In an attempt to help Susan get back to her normal life, Dr. Cockroach built a computer out of various objects from his garbage to help shrink her. During the process, with painful electrical currents coursing through her fifty-foot-tall body, she fell unconscious. Sitting up, Susan sighed in exhaustion as she stared at her smouldering messy hair.

"In fact, you may have actually grown a couple of feet." Dr. Cockroach chuckled nervously, the others grimacing at the poor girl.

"It's okay, Doc." Susan told him softly, getting back in her chair. "We'll try again tomorrow."

"You don't get it, do you?" Link protested, annoyed at their stupidity. "No monster has ever gotten out of here."

_That's not right! _B.O.B. thought again. "That's not true!" He boasted to Link. "The Invisible Man did!"

"No he didn't." Link reprimanded sadly. "We just told you that so you wouldn't get upset."

_What?_ B.O.B. thought in disbelief.

"He died of a heart attack twenty-five years ago." Dr. Cockroach explained stretching an arm of comfort out to the shocked blob.

"NO!" B.O.B. cried slapping his bug-headed friend.

"Yeah, in that very chair." Link added pointing to the chair in the corner. "He's still there."

B.O.B. could only whimper. For all those years he thought his best buddy was roaming free somewhere in the world back to his normal life. His heart of gold (if he had a heart) was torn upon realizing Bill's escape was just a myth to keep him happy.

The later news of the monsters' release cheered up B.O.B. In their first mission in San Francisco...

"Foot!" Dr. Cockroach screamed as a robotic foot stomped on B.O.B., the blob smiling at the gargantuan site.

_Just for you, Bill._ He thought as he believed he was doing a great deed. "I got him, you guys, I got–" He called hanging onto the foot. "Don't worry, I won't let him go; I'm wearing 'im do–Please tell me he's slowing down!"

That day was a great one for B.O.B.; he saw all sorts of things in the big city from the robot's foot. His favorite site was a hotdog stand.

"Hotdogs!" He cried. As he was about to devour the cart, it was smashed to pieces, ketchup and mustard bottles rolling down the street. Not long after that he saw Dr. Cockroach and Link in a flying trolley. _What would Bill do? _B.O.B. thought. The next thing his friends knew, B.O.B. was heading in their direction after jumping off the foot. "Hey, guys, catch me!" He called.

"No! B.O.B.!" Dr. Cockroach and Link screamed, holding out their arms to stop him. Too late! The fish-ape hybrid and the mad scientist were covered in B.O.B.'s body at the back of the trolley as it flew off and crash-landed into the harbor.

The trio struggled to get back on land.

_That was fun!_ B.O.B. thought laughing happily as soon as he got out.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Dr. Cockroach told his friends, shivering in a puddle. "We have to find Susan! I've looked everywhere, and she isn't in the city."

"There she is!" Link spotted a giant young woman on the Golden Gate Bridge. "Let's go!"

They were almost there as Insectosaurus shot silk snot out from her nostrils onto the robot and adjusted the bridge. Susan looked over to find her friends walking tiredly over to her.

"AAAUUUGHHHH!" Women in cars screamed at the unusual trio.

_What are they screaming at? _B.O.B. thought smiling and waving at the frightened citizens.

"Excuse me! He's trying to kill me!" Susan screamed. "Why is he doing that? Why would he-" The robot's clawed hand crushed her; B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach, and Link gasped in the loss of their newly found friend.

"Wow! You're doing great!" B.O.B. told her doing a thumbs-up. Susan, to everyone's awe, lifted the upper part of the robot hand off of her. Meanwhile, as her friends watched, she managed not only to hold up against the robot but also to stop cars with her foot from sliding off the bridge.

"I'm doing everything!" Susan shot back. After Link had a knock-out and Dr. Cockroach climbed inside to sabotage the robot, B.O.B. saw this grayish-white seagull. He tried catching it, but it flew off into the horizon. He stared at the bird in wonder.

_ There he goes..._He thought dumbstruck.

"B.O.B.!" Susan called.

"What?" He asked.

"Help me!" She cried.

"Sorry, I was just staring at this bird over there."

"We gotta get these people off the bridge!"

"Got it!" He picked up a black car with a panicking lady inside, preparing to toss it off the bridge.

"No, B.O.B.!" Susan told him. "Move the dividers."

"Oh, my bad!" B.O.B. chuckled, putting the car. He tossed and started eating the gray dividers one at a time; the different cars passing him quickly. He started filling up quickly. "Oh, I don't feel good..." He moaned.

The next thing he knew he saw the giant falling over onto the bridge. Susan with the unconscious Link in her hands and Dr. Cockroach dashed away from the site to safety as the bridge lay in ruins along with the recently beheaded robot.

B.O.B. sat in the yard, confused and at a loss of what to do. The monsters were in Modesto, Susan's hometown, visiting the Murphy family. The humans were less than pleased to have these abnormal beings in their home. Link flirted with Susan's friends while Dr. Cockroach was at a Tiki stand making up some concoctions. The lonely blob was bored when he spotted it: a plate of green jell-O. He slicked back make-believe hair and went over to the gelatinous dessert.

"Hi, I'm Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, or you can call me B.O.B., (chuckles) whichever's easier." He greeted; the jell-O didn't respond. _Oh, man. What did I do?_ He thought. "Did I come on too strong? I'm sorry; I'm a little rusty. I mean I 've been in prison my whole life...Why did I just say prison?" He slammed his fist on the table; the jell-O shook. "O-oh, I didn't mean to scare you. I-I-I'm just gonna go. Oh, I feel so stupid."

The next morning, B.O.B. yawn under the shade of an abandoned gas station roof. Let's just say last night wasn't pretty. After walking away from the jell-O, Susan's parents and friends ran away from the house screaming in fright. Link and Dr. Cockroach tried getting the number for the TV station Derek, Susan's fiancee, worked at. B.O.B. asked the jell-O, so it "gave" him a number. B.O.B. dialed the number and ended up calling a cheap pub in Fresno. With no place left to go, the monsters searched for Susan on top of Insecto.

They found her crying at the gas station and joined her. Despite Dr. Cockroach and Link's lies, she eventually found out what really happened. Susan cheered up, realized how much of a jerk Derek was, and fully accepting her life as a monster. Right after that, she was abducted by an alien, and Insecto, in an attempt to save her, was killed.

B.O.B. stared at the hanging UFO and at his friends. "What are we gonna do now, Doc?" He asked Dr. Cockroach.

Before they knew it, they snuck into the alien spacecraft via jet packs and Monger. They disguised themselves in the alien uniforms; B.O.B. smiled because it was his idea. They found Susan, who was human-sized, and persuaded an alien to hand her over. The gelatinous blob was having fun; pretending to be one of them and shooting an alien was quite an experience. Sooner or later, Dr. Cockroach hot-wired the main power core to self-destruct by dancing. Then, the monsters were trapped while Susan had every right to go free. When they thought they were doomed, a now gigantic Susan saved them and ,with Insecto's help, came back to Earth as heroes. Derek called to Susan; the monsters were in no way happy to see him.

_It's him! _B.O.B. thought glaring at the weather man. _That selfish jerk! _Susan flung Derek up in the air, and B.O.B. had the pleasure of the world by swallowing him. "Derek, you are a selfish jerk." He told Derek. "And guess what? I found someone else. She's lime green, she has fourteen little chunks of pineapple inside her, and she is everything I deserve in life!"

Monger later told the monsters a giant snail, Escargantua, was heading for Paris and that they were needed immediately. Flying on the winged Insecto, B.O.B. looked around and into the sunset.

"Goodbye, Derek!" He called. "Good luck getting over me!"

"Er, B.O.B.," Susan smirked, annoyed. "It's _me _he's never gonna get over."

"W-w-wai-wait!" B.O.B. cried. "You were dating Derek, too? That two-timing jerk!"

** Note: I messed up in chapter 1. Did the math wrong and it's actually 1984, not 1974. My bad, sorry.**


	4. Jennifer Griffin

**At last, the moment y'all have been waiting for...**

June 28, 2010

Vancouver, B.C.

"Alrightie, cousin Jen," A cousin named Flora Parker began, her steel gray eyes behind glasses literally boring their way through my head, "What exactly is water?"

"H20?"I guessed.

"That's right." She said. "Now what's H20 exactly?"

_H20..._I thought. _My whole family's a wiz at this kind of stuff, and I'm not. Why?...H20... _"Two drops of hydrogen and a drop of oxygen?"

"Wrong! It's two _atoms _of hydrogen and an atom of oxygen." I snapped my fingers.

Even though no one knew, Jennifer hated these family reunions so much. Every year, we'd gather at some park and eat and talk and eat and talk some more. The eating wasn't so bad, but the talking is the worst part.

I happen to come from a family of geniuses, and boy are they. My oldest brother, Landon, has a Ph.D. in geology. My sister Sarah is a genetics know-it-all, Jonathan, another brother, is a marine history student (the _Titanic_, you name it), and my twin brother, Alexander, is an honor student. It's not just my immediate family, but the whole Griffin family, starting with my great-great grandpa Jack Griffin. If you hear the "Griffin" in my name Jennifer Griffin, the average teacher would think "Ooh! A genius prodigy type of kid!" Wrong! I'm the cursed one; all the advanced mathematics, science, and history stuff is way over my head.

"Come along, Jenny," My mom called. "It's time to get some sleep. We're visiting your great-uncle Robert in his lab tomorrow, and we don't want you to pass out in there."

_Why did this uncle's lab have to be only two miles away from this stupid park? _I thought, aggravated. And passing out is what happens to me if I don't get enough sleep. My parents tried explaining why I do that and no one else in my family does. All I could say is "What?". You can call me negative if you want to, but I'm ready for something better out there.

The next morning, I was kind of exhausted. In the condominium room I shared with Sarah, I stayed up reading Calvin and Hobbes comic books and the Nintendo Power magazine. Now movies, video games, and comic books are things I'm a wiz at. I remember giggling in the night at Calvin's evil-looking facial expressions.

"If you don't go to sleep," Sarah moaned wearily. "You're gonna have a knock-out tomorrow." I only rolled my eyes.

By nine in the morning, I was in my uncle Robert's lab with my mom and all the chemistry virtuoso cousins; some were even younger than I was.

"No this is monocaine." Uncle Robert introduced. "It turns you invisible. But the original formula would not only make you invisible but you would also go mad." The cousins giggled.

_Who cares? _I thought.

"I'm enhancing it so you can turn invisible without losing your mind." He continued. "But don't touch it; I'm not sure if it's safe yet."

While Uncle Robert and my mom toured my cousins around the lab like a zoo, some of the younger cousins and I stayed behind for something even funner: hide-and-go-seek in a science lab. While a younger cousin named Cecil counted, the other cousins and I hid in various places. I decided to be a brat and hide under the table with the monocaine on top; I was a wiz at hide-and-go-seek too. Being the last one found, I raised my hands in victory and hit a flask. The next thing I knew, this cool liquid was pouring down my leg.

_Oh no! _I thought. _The monocaine! What now? _Everything blacked out; I passed out.

I woke up expecting to see a hand, but I saw nothing but the clear nail polish from a manicure. Thank God this was a giant lab, or else I would have been really busted. I looked down at where my legs would have been, but there was nothing.

_Oh, Lord, please don't tell me this thing messed up and turned me into an amputee! _I thought. Sitting up, I realized I couldn't see myself, any bit of it, from my black hair to my shins. _ Oh, no..._I continued in thought, whimpering. I ran out of the lab to the women's bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I expected to see my cute face; nothing was there but a lime green headband. The terror continued as I looked down, seeing nothing but clothes. I screamed running out of the building. What was I gonna do? What would my family think? I just messed up my great-uncle's ultimate work and the reputation of the Griffin family! I need to get away! To conceal who I was, I took off my clothes.

_This is so cool and scary! _I thought looking at myself and seeing nothing. Stuffing my clothes and headband into a wind-tossed plastic bag, I snuck onto a city bus to take me home. I ripped out a twenty of a business man's wallet and slammed it onto the driver's seat to pay for both rides. That after later, I jumped out at a bus stop in my hometown of Prince George and saw down a neighborhood street a buff kid picking on a tike.

Recognizing the buff kid as a bully from my school, I dropped my bag of clothes, ran over to the two, and kicked the bully in his rear.

"Ow!" The bully wailed. He grabbed the crying smaller kid by the front of his shirt. "Did you do that?" The kid was too upset to reply. "Oh, yeah, well just-Owiee!"

The bully's sentence was cut off with another wail as I pulled his black spiky hair. He dropped the little boy, and the kid ran off back to his yard to watch the awaited site from a distance. I kicked him in the rear again and in the shins repeatedly. While the bully was swinging his fists aimlessly at the air, I grabbed a half-way filled garbage can and slammed it upside-down on top of him. The now walking garbage can wandered onto the sidewalk and crashed into an oak tree. The kid laughed in victory, and I walked a few blocks down for some more revenge on the meanies of my life while the defeated bully ran back home with a disgusting bloody nose.

I wandered down into a neighborhood of the more fortunate, like Allison Fairfax. Allison was a part of a clique I called the Man Group. She's followed by two other girls named Marisa and Natalie. This trio was the meanest clique in the whole school. They wouldn't necessarily rob kids' lunch money, but pick on kids about their lifestyles. Her house was the fifth one on the right, so that wasn't too hard to find, and thank goodness no one was home. There was a balcony on the second floor, so I climbed up a vine-covered lattice to get there. Upon seeing hot pink sheer curtains behind the glass French doors, I knew it was Allison's room. I grabbed some toilet paper and laced the balcony railing like the swirling stripes on a barbershop pole. After that, duct tape covered the French doors like prison bars. I saw the Fairfax family's Escalade driving up to the house, and out came the Man Group. Perfect timing! It was their weekly slumber party.

After enough revenge, Michael Carey, my dreamboat, came to mind. I snuck out some pretty stationary from a craft store and wrote out my feelings for him on a heart-decked page. Finding his house, I left the note on his doorstep and rang the doorbell. As Michael opened the door, I hid behind a nearby hydrangea bush. He read the love letter and chuckled before shutting the door. I ran up to the door only to hear the crunch of my note being scrunched up into a ball. Ouch.

_I guess it serves me right. _I thought sulking on a swing in a nearby park. I shivered in the cool Canadian air. Remembering a jacket in my bag, I really didn't want anyone to know I was invisible, so I jogged back to my house.

The doors and windows were locked, so what was the next best thing? I squeezed through the doggie door successfully, only getting my rear stuck for a while. Upon hearing the flap, my blue heeler John Jacob Astor (thanks a lot, Jonathan, you history freak), or JJ for short, started growling. I snuck cautiously to my bedroom. I may share it with Sarah, but at least I was alone this time. And just my luck, JJ followed me. He may have not seen me, but why oh why did dogs have a keen sense of smell? I stuck out my palm to let him smell me, and he started wagging his tail and licking the air. Poor JJ seemed confused; he recognized the smell but couldn't love on his favorite girl. I lay on my bed, all by my little lonesome.

Poor JJ; he can't lick me to death. Poor me; I'm nowhere to be found. Poor Uncle Robert; his experiment is completely messed up. Poor Griffin clan; they've lost a daughter somewhat. And whose to blame? Duh!

And there you have it; I've completed the first day of being invisible. My reviews: Not bad, not good. At least my cousins can't throw trivia questions in my face anymore.


	5. Busted, Buster, Busted

The next morning I stretched and yawned but was interrupted by JJ licking. Was it noon already?

_Wow! _I thought. That dumb dog actually found my face. _Oh, Lord, I haven't seen my family since yesterday morning. I gotta call Mom. _I slowly crawled out of bed and found the nearest telephone; I drowsily punched in Mom's number.

_Hello? _A female voice greeted.

"Mom, it's me Jennifer!" I told her.

"Jennifer, where have you been?" Mom demanded.

"Right now, I'm back in Prince George." I replied. _Oh, no. What next?_

"Without us? Jennifer Evangeline Griffin, you are grounded for a month, young lady!"

"I knew that would happen. D-did anything bad happen to Uncle Robert's monocaine yesterday?"

"It's gone, sweetheart. What? Do _you _know what happened?"

I chewed on my nails nervously. _God help me..._

"Jennifer?"

"There's a call coming in!" I lied. "I'll talk to you later."

"Jenni-"

_I am dead; I am toast; I am dead meat. _I thought, my palms sweating. I tried playing Mario Kart but I was too nervous and scared, so I was losing bad. I tried Calvin and Hobbes, but ended up reading a comic when Calvin broke an expensive pair of binoculars that belonged to his dad. And this time I didn't care if the facial expressions were priceless.

_Brr-rr-ii-ing! _The phone ringed. I ignored it.

_Brr-rr-ii-ing!_ The dumb thing rang again.

_Brr-rr-ii-ing!...Hello, no one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone...Beep! _Here comes the chewing.

_Jennifer, I know you're there! _Mom's voice on the answering machine sounded. _I know this may catch you unawares, but the family reunion ended today, and we're on our way home. We'll see you there._

"Brilliant!" I grumbled. Mom may be suspicious, but what will the rest of the family say? With nowhere to go now, I stuffed the leftover plastic bag with some prized possessions: _The Essential Calvin and Hobbes_, my Nintendo DSi, my iPod, my diary, and my stuffed ice bat Snowy with yesterday's clothes. Also in there was a bandage to hide my invisibility and a wig so I wouldn't look bald. I hugged and kissed JJ good-bye before crawling back through the doggie door. Glancing back at my robin blue one-story house, I knew I was pretty much out of danger.

I really didn't worry much about food; when you're invisible you've got more of a chance of taking something without being caught. So this morning I grabbed a chocolate donut from the Save On Foods grocery store. And today for the first time, I strolled around town without an adult by my side telling me, "Hold my hand, Jenny. Hold my hand." I poked at some people and others I pinched. It was so funny watching their expressions, these big-eyed, tiny-mouthed faces.

_Alright, Jenny, that's enough fun for one day. _I told myself in thought. I walked through the same neighborhood where that bully kid lived. The children sharing the neighborhood with that no-good bum were playing freely with no fear of him ruining their fun. "Weird." I whispered. "Where'd he go?"

Finally in Connaught Hill Park, I walked down the field of grass and noticed a kid sitting all by himself on a park bench. I went into the public bathroom and slipped on the clothes, the bandage, and the wig. I walked up to the kid, and he looked at me kind of weird; I recognized him as the bully kid whose butt I kicked from yesterday.

"Hi." I said nicely.

"Hey, I guess." He replied solemnly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I wish." He sighed. "I just got grounded."

"Ouch; that's no fun. I got grounded today too. Whatcha do?"

"Bullied a neighbor kid, which I did on purpose. And I got garbage on me, which I had nothing to do with."

"Sorry to hear that (slight smirk)."

"S'okay, I guess. What did you do?"

"Ran away to home during a family reunion in Vancouver."

"Nice! (giggles) I'm Richard, or Rich."

"They all call me Jenny."

"Those clothes look familiar. Do I know you anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Huh. They looked like they belonged to some girl I used to bully at school."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Do you know anything?"

"Maybe I do; maybe I don't." I replied mysteriously.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked me as he cocked his fat head.

Another imagination of a moment of revenge came upon me; I wasn't finished with this kid yet. I pulled off my blonde wig; he gasped like the people I pinched today. Giggling, I unrolled the bandage off my head to show him my new appearance, his eyes and mouth growing wider.

"Hey, Richie Rich." I greeted wickedly while my gloved hands pointed at what looked like no head.

Rich screamed like a lady in a thriller and ran down the sidewalk in fright. He tripped only once, and I ran the other direction laughing. Uncle Robert talked about how the original monocaine made you go insane; maybe I was.

"J-J-Jennifer's a phantom!" Rich cried. "Somebody, help me! Someone, get me out of this place! HELP ME, PLEASE! JENNIFER GRIFFIN'S A PHANTOM!"

_Oh, brother! _I thought. _Now what? _I quickly wrapped the bandage around my head, placed the wig back on, and ran for the nearest refuge. Hiding under a bush, I shivered in fear. _Jenny, what have you done? You idiot! Those police had better claim Richie Rich mad._ While in the leafy mass, I undressed myself and went back into my invisible state. Pushing my way through people on the sidewalk, I caused great confusion. "Excuse me. Pardon. Coming through." I told the crowd changing voices from a lady's operatic voice to a man's deep one.

It was finally night. After grabbing a bite to eat at a restaurant, I settled myself under a tree. After falling asleep using the bag as a pillow, I had a nightmare about being caught by the police for my infamous deeds. I woke up hyperventilating.

"Oh my word," I whispered shaking. "I have got to go back home." I checked the time on my iPod. "Three in the morning? Oh, Lord." Not too far from the tree stood a payphone; I smiled. "I wonder if Mom's lying awake right now worrying about her troll of a daughter." I snuck over to the payphone; grabbing a few coins I gathered from sidewalks, restaurants, and such, I dialed in my home number.

"Ugh...Who is this..." croaked a lady's cracked voice.

"Mom, it's me Jennifer." I told her tiredly. "I'm coming home, and I-" Before I could say more, a man's hand grabbed my left wrist.

"Gotcha!" The man exclaimed. I turned around and saw a tough man in an army uniform. The police catching you (in a dream) was bad enough, but the government busting you was even worse.

"Hey!" I cried. "G.I.. Joe! Let go of me!" I tried wriggling free but was unsuccessful. I also kicked his shins and even way above. Next thing I knew I saw helicopters shining a spotlight on me and the soldier and troops running in my direction. "Go away, all of you!" I tried to scream over the whump-whump of the helicopter. "Scram and leave me alone!" As the soldier grabbed my left arm, another came and took my right arm.

"Please! I wanna go home! Let me go home!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while the soldiers drug me off. "Somebody, help me!" Looking over to my right, I saw what looked like a commander talking to a general.

"Yes, sir." The general told the commander. "I'll take this ragamuffin to my base."

"Ragamuffin?"I raged. _That old buffoon! _I couldn't take it anymore, and my fists shot up right into the soldiers faces; they let go in surprise. I ran down the street back to home as fast as adrenaline could take me.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm; I looked at it and noticed a tranquilizer syringe sticking out. My body may have been invisible, but the liquid from the syringe was streaming through my blood veins; it was creepy. The feeling of passing out came on me as I dropped onto the asphalt; the world went black on me.

"Let's get Invisoline to Area Fifty-" A soldier commanded and a slap from the general's hand that cut off his sentence were the last two things I heard.


	6. New Monster

"Ert! Ert! Ert! Ert!"

_ Ugh, how many times have I told Sarah not to set the alarm that early? _I thought groggily. _I don't get up that early._

My bed went out from under me into the wall, and I fell onto the floor. Rubbing my head, I yawned. Both of my eyes shot open wide when I realized I wasn't in my room; I was stuck in a room with steel walls.

"Oh, shoot." I mumbled. "Where am I?" I held my legs up to my chest, and the room went down like an elevator, only in hyper drive. The ride roughly stopped and a wall, that turned out to be a door, slid upwards. I looked to the middle of the room and noticed a giant table and chair with a smaller set of chairs and a table next to it. The room was a completely gray color that made me shudder and sigh in frustration.

I hated gray.

I thought I was gonna drown in a sea of gray when a tower of black-gray with orange trim walked over to me.

"Hey, you." A female voice greeted about fifty-feet above me. I looked up and saw a woman's face graced with platinum blonde hair. I recognized her as one of the monsters that took care of alien problems, so I smiled. But I gulped; I had no idea she was that big.

"H-hi." I stuttered shyly. _How did she know I was here? _I looked down at myself and noticed I had a body suit similar to the giantess'. And I noticed she didn't scream because I had a bandage wrapped around my head; I grumbled at the gray color.

"I'm Susan. Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've had an accident."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Behind her, a giant cockroach in a lab coat walked over to Susan's side. It was Dr. Cockroach himself! He glanced between her and me, like he was analyzing us.

"Ah, good morning, Susan." He greeted her. He looked over at me. "Hello. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." I said calmly. Under that bandage, I had to blink; that was one big bug head.

A tough-looking fish-ape hybrid, supposedly called the Missing Link, peeked over Susan's shoulder and looked at me.

"Wowie!" He exclaimed. "I knew we should've gotten a wolfman!"

"Link, be nice." Susan lectured. "A monster's a monster, at least she's supposed to be."

A blue gelatinous mass holding a green jell-o glided over to where his friends were.

"Don't worry, Bella Marie." He told the jell-o. "I haven't dated Susan at all; we'll always be together." I giggled and smiled. B.O.B., since the day I first saw him on TV, was my favorite. "Look, Bella Marie! It's a boy!"

I couldn't help it and I started belly laughing. When you're the dim-wit of a genius family, you laugh at a lot of things your family wouldn't.

"Miss," Dr. Cockroach began. "What is your name?"

"Jennifer. And no 'miss', please."

"No, no, no." Link told me. "We mean your monster name?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Like, my name is Susan Murphy." Susan explained. "And my monster name is Ginormica."

"I have no clue." I replied smugly.

"Hey!" B.O.B. cried, pointing at me as he dropped his jell-o. "What's that?"

"She got it good, B.O.B." Link told him.

"Ooh." The blob gasped. "What's under there?" He rushed over to me.

"No! B.O.B.!" The monsters cried in unison. It was too late; B.O.B. already ripped off my bandage to reveal nothing. Everyone gasped; I kinda shrugged.

"Bill?" B.O.B. asked, his bottom lip quivering. "I-i-is it really you?"

"Bill?" I said confused.

"Pardon me, my dear." Dr. Cockroach apologized. He turned to B.O.B. "I'm afraid it's not Bill, B.O.B. Remember? He's dead."

"Oh...yeah..."The grimacing blob muttered.

"Who in the world was Bill?" I asked.

"An invisible man like you, only you're a girl." Link replied; he turned around. "Hey, it's you!" He called playfully at another monster. I looked over and saw the gargantuan butterfly Insectosaurus. I may have been shocked at Susan's size, but this time I just about lost it.

Just as I felt like having a nervous breakdown, another alarm rang. The monsters headed for the tables.

"Have a seat, Jennifer." Susan told me, taking a spoonful of oatmeal. I sat myself in a chair across from Dr. Cockroach, who was eating a banana peel from a good-sized pile of garbage. Grimacing at the disgusting smelly mound, I scooted my chair closer to B.O.B. He already tried getting at Link's serving of raw fish and he wasn't too happy about failing, but he calmed down contentedly while he dissolved a large ham inside his body. I quietly finished my oatmeal, and a familiar man on a jet pack came into the room.

"Monsters, get back to yer cells." He ordered. I casually followed them but was stopped. "Little missie, you stay with me." I turned around to face the man and finally remembered who this guy was: that moron who called me a ragamuffin last night.

"You!" I growled, glaring at him. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Miss, I apologize for insulting you last night." He said. "Th' name's General W.R. Monger, now follow me. It's time for your orientation."

Another wall like the one in my new room slid open to a gigantic hallway. There were people in uniforms taking notes and helicopters hovering above me and Monger.

"In 1950, it was decided that monsters were defined to the world as just myths and legends, and the monsters were locked away in this here facility." He narrated while I stood on a moving platform. "But due to some alien domination crises in 2009, they were released and now work with the government to combat extra-terrestrial weirdos."

I moved in a giant room containing the monster cells. The first one I saw was Insecto, they call her. She gave a cry and a few chirps as she smiled. Then we came upon Link's cell.

"Hey, Jenny!" He called tossing a few dumbbells in a tank of water. "How's your head holding?"

"Har, har!" I laughed sarcastically. "Very funny. It's okay."

I moved onto B.O.B.'s cell and Monger and I saw him waltzing to classical music with Bella Marie. I whistled at him. He perked up, set Bella aside, and smiled widely at me; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi, little Jenny boy!" He called, making me giggle. I liked this idiot blob. The platform moved over to Dr. Cockroach's cell where the maniacal genius was working on a laptop out of two bakery trays, an accordion, a park swing seat, and a contact lense case.

"Good day, Jennifer." He greeted in his British accent. "Do you happen to know your monster name yet?"

"Nope." I replied. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Very well." He return, nodding his head politely.

"Miss, we hope you settle in well." Monger told me as I went back into my cell. "Just let us know if you've a problem."

"There is one thing." I sighed. "Can I visit my family again?"

Monger sighed back. "Little missie, the only way you'd get to see yer folks again if there's enough time to. And you and the monsters are usually on the move a lot. We'll see what we can do." I sulked against the wall in the cell. "By the way, yer name has been changed to Invisoline."

_Invisoline? _I thought. _I wonder how they got that. _Feeling defeated, I laid down on the floor. If I had a genie, my first wish would be to take me home. At that, I thought of my parents, my siblings, and especially JJ. _Oh, JJ. _I continued. _No matter how much your name stinks, I love you because you'll always love me no matter what I do. _After laying there lonely for about half an hour, I noticed a piece of paper laying on the floor. On the right it had a picture of me in what looked like after my capture whereas on the left it read:

**Monster File**

**Name: Invisoline**

**Country: Canada**

**Human Name: Jennifer Evangeline Griffin**

**Power: Invisibility**

**Origin: When an enhanced version of an invisibility drug came in contact with her, her entire body became transparent. **

**Capture: 2010**

**Destructive Potential: [Unknown]**

_How'd they know about the monocaine? _I thought. Taking a pen, I fixed up this little piece of paper.

**Name: Invisoline-**Pretty. Invisoline Griffin sounds like a fantasy name.

**Country: Canada**-Go, Justin Bieber! Go, Jim Carrey!

**Human Name: Jennifer Evangeline Griffin-**Good name for a non-genius. Thanks a lot, Mom & Dad!

**Power: Invisibility**-and super mischief

**Origin: When an enhanced version of an invisibility drug came in contact with her, her entire body became transparent.**-cool, huh? Right in her uncle's professional lab of all places.

**Capture: 2010-**June 30, 3 a.m., Wednesday, if you wanted to be exact.

**Destructive Potential: [Unknown]**-Getting revenge on the meanies without being busted, that's what!

I had to laugh at my great wit and I continued until the room went down again like it did this morning. How I didn't want to get out; I wanted to stay here in my comfort zone.

"Hey, Jennifer!" B.O.B. called banging on my cell door. "Are you in there?" I gratefully got up; that brainless jell-o bum had some way to cheer me up.


	7. Sissies

"Invisoline, is it?" Doc repeated my monster name taking notes interviewing me. He satin a chair across from me working on a pair of speakers for my iPod (I left mine at home) out of a broken sewing machine pedal and a trail mix bag.

"Yep." I replied. I had been here for a couple of weeks already. B.O.B. and Bella had been dating almost every night, Doc continued creating all sorts of gizmos and gadgets out of his garbage, Link practiced his martial arts and weigh-lifting, and Susan was, well, being Susan, making sure we stayed out of trouble and talked with me a few times.

"It's a pretty name." Susan added.

"Hey, Suz!" Link called from playing go fish with B.O.B. and Bella. She tiredly smiled back before yawning.

Three days ago, we had just got back from Buenos Aires, Argentina, where we fought this giant mutant tarantula Monger called Alpha Arana. Albeit, it wasn't pleasant; being a girl means spiders are gross. After Susan was injected with some venom from its fangs and halfway taken down, I had the fun with Doc, Link, and B.O.B. of shooting it in its multiple eyes with machine guns. Susan used what strength she had and punched the spider sending it flying into a skyscraper. The tarantula was supposed to be tranquilized to be disposed of, but thankfully Insecto ate him. Susan, not long after it was defeated, passed out hard.

Poor girl; we all thought she was a goner due to the deadliness of the venom, but the quantonium inside her battled against it and won. She was still a bit weak, but strong enough to visit her friends.

"And what was your full human name?" Doc continued.

"What was yours?" I asked cleverly.

"Let's get to that later." He told me briefly.

"Big sissy." I called him; he scowled. "Jennifer E. Griffin." I answered.

"E?"

"Evangeline."

"Griffin, you say?" His antennae perked with interest as if 'Griffin' meant something more than 'Evangeline'. "I've heard a lot of school and university students bearing the name Griffin have been top students, especially the ones descended from a Jack Griffin."

"Don't be fooled." I warned him. "Jack's some ancestor of mine, and you should see me now."

"You don't say. How well have you and your siblings done in schooling?"

"Let's just say my siblings are brainiacs, and I'm as dense as a tree stump, now let's stop. What was your real name?"

"Oh, Bennett."

"Bennett?"

"It was my last name."

"What about your first?"

"Never mind."

What a sissy.

"Hey, Jenny." Link called. "You'd be a lot harder to find if you were completely invisible."

"Look, I'm not going anywhere without any clothes." I snapped. "A couple of times was quite enough."

"She's right, Link." Susan defended me.

"Not to mention she's just a girl and not even an adolescent." Doc added. "Or maybe, we could make Jennifer's clothes invisible, too."

"We're gonna make Bill's clothes invisible?" B.O.B. asked. He still believed I was Bill, only Bill breathed helium.

"Think of it!" Doc exclaimed. "She could go in public without a hint of embarrassment. Now, for a formula."

"What another lab?" Link asked. "Did Bill have a lab?"

"Bill never had a lab and he never will." B.O.B. protested. "Bill's too fun for a lab." He turned to Bella. "Don't worry, darling, I know Bill like the palm of my hand. Only he's changed a lot since he got back. He doesn't like pistachios anymore." I had to giggle. I know I do that a lot with B.O.B., but him being such a stupid head cracks me up. It's like seeing me in a mirror, only exaggerated.

"Hmm...what's the next best thing?" Doc thought aloud. "Aha! A blood transfusion." He turned to me. "Jennifer, we need to get a blood sample. Susan, would you mind finding me a syringe in my lab?"

"No way, Doc!" I snapped putting my foot down as Susan nodded and headed for the mad scientists' room. "You aren't sticking one needle in me."

"Very well." Doc returned with a smirk. "I'm afraid there's no other way."

"Fine, go ahead." I grunted; he broke out in this long mad scientist laugh.

"Bahahahaha!" I imitated. "Laugh with me."

Doc clenched his fists, Link smirked, and B.O.B. started laughing.

"Oh, I love the 'muahahahaha'!" The childish blob exclaimed while I continued my impersonation. "Muahahaha! Bill, I knew you haven't change! Bill's still here, you guys!" Finally, I started laughing with my real laugh. Doc still glared while Link just stared there like he was watching some bizarre show.

"Quack." Link called Doc; the cockroach man's mood didn't improve.

"Okie-dokie, Doc." I called. "You can have some of my blood now." He slowly flashed this evil grin, which made me and B.O.B. stop laughing and shudder.

"Excellent." Doc whispered as Susan laid a syringe on the table. "Let the work begin." He laughed again, and I rolled my eyes.

Link snatched me up and placed me in my metal chair. Doc rolled up my sleeve and tried to locate where an arm and a vein would be; it was even harder due to the fact that I was invisible. He rubbed the chosen area on my arm with some medicine on a cotton ball and brought out the syringe. I had to turn my head; I always had this thing with needles.

"Bella Marie says it'll be alright." B.O.B. told me.

"You can do it, Jen." Susan coached.

"C'mon, Jenny." Link encouraged. "It's only a poke."

Nodding my head in thanks, I closed my eyes tightly. I felt a slight stab at which I yelped and jumped.

_Girl down! Girl down! _I screamed in my head.

"All done." Doc announced. "And next time, my dear, try not to jump." He was about to walk to his cell with the seemingly empty syringe. "By the way, your speakers are completed."

"Thanks, Doc!" I called. _Thanks a lot, sissy. _I wished to say. I plugged in my iPod, and it played Justin Bieber music for about ten minutes and exploded. Nothing happened to the iPod, just really dusty.

Doc didn't come out for about two hours, and finally came out with a giant smile.

"Jennifer, I've managed to use the distillation process to find the invisibility substance in your plasma." He told me.

"What?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I've separated the liquid that makes you invisible from your blood." He interpreted. "I've found it to be purple colored."

"Oh, good." I commented boringly. "That's the first someone's seen of me in weeks."

"And I'm going to need your clothes." He continued.

"What?" I screamed.

"Jennifer, my dear, please be reasonable."

"I am! "

"I'm needing your suit and shoes so when you slip it on it'll turn invisible on you."

"What if something should happen to her?" Susan asked.

"Like if she knocks out?" Link added.

"Her clothes will turn visible again if she falls unconscious." Doc informed.

"Great." I grumbled. "I'll probably have to go alone in my PJ's for a week."

"Absolutely not." He protested. "It'll just be until tomorrow."

"Okie-dokie." I said rolling my eyes. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my cell." My friends back in Prince George can see me in my PJ's at our slumber parties, but no monsters allowed. I know for half a day I had to stay alone in a Tigger T-shirt and a pair of matching pajama bottoms, which is not that big of a deal, but it was a dark day for Jennifer "Invisoline" Griffin.

Doc may be a sissy at times, but that's because he's no macho buff guy. B.O.B.'s not a sissy; he's just a poor brainless kid. Link's no sissy either, he just gets humiliated when he doesn't win. Susan's no sissy at all; she's a tough cookie and a brave hearted lady. And Insecto's no sissy; she's a good girl, like a pet. Monger isn't a sissy whatsoever; he's probably made of stone.

Turns out; _I'm _the sissy.


	8. Innocently Guilty

I stayed up late that night, anxious to get my clothes back. I read my favorite Sunday Calvin & Hobbes. Calvin and his parents are driving somewhere and it's taking a long time. Calvin asked his dad if he could drive, so the old man let him. Calvin drives the car so fast that when they go driving off a highway ramp, the car flies. The speedometer's busted and they pass a jet.

Calvin ends his now shown imagination sight with "I **like **driving!". Then it turns out, he's in the backseat whining if they're there yet and how it would be faster if he was the driver. After reading the rest of "The Days Are Just Packed", I pulled out my DS and played Super Princess Peach for about two hours.

The time? Two-thirty in the morning.

"Hey, Jen?" Susan knocked on the wall. "It's dead in the middle of the night, and your video game's kinda loud."

"'Kay, sorry." I replied plugging in my ear buds. Oh, Lord, I felt like I was a zombie. Almost defeating Bowser on the final boss level, I fell asleep.

I woke up to B.O.B. shaking me at 11 in the morning. When I woke up, my DS was dead, one ear bud had fallen out, and I was not ready to get up.

"Bill? Wake up!" B.O.B. said. "Doc's got your clothes ready."

"Really?" I yawned. "Then get out of here and bring 'em in!"

"What do we say?" B.O.B. asked like he was my dad.

"Pretty please with whip cream and cherry on top?" I sarcastically begged.

"No!"

"Fine then, please?" My eyelashes fluttered as my eyes got big.

"Oh, okay." The blob finally left my room. "I had to do it, Bella." He told his jell-o. "Those Tigger PJ's were too cute to resist. No, no, no! You, my sweet, always look absolutely divine in your satin pink nightgown." After, B.O.B. left, I had to slam my fist in frustration. B.O.B. could only see my PJ's instead of my expression. I forget sometimes that no one can see that. My mood improved a lot when a package slid under the door. My clothes! I tore open the package and slipped on my visible suit and shoes. They disappeared as they came in contact with me. The dread was over.

I still felt like Frankenstein as I dragged myself to the table. My cold oatmeal still lay on the table.

B.O.B. was just about to take a bite of it. Doc was about to fill up bags with it for another invention, and Link was about to take a handful and throw it at the wall for his amusement.

"Don't!" I snapped.

"Excellent!" Doc exclaimed. "I can see it worked."

"You mean 'hear'." I replied.

"Hey, Bill!" B.O.B. greeted. "You had the cutest Tigger pajamas!" Thank goodness I was invisible so no one could see my blush. "How are you this morning?"

"Don't ask." I mumbled. Susan, probably the closest to me, could tell I was embarrassed.

"It's okay, Jen." She told me, raising my chin with a giant fingertip. "I'm stuck with gray pajamas."

"That makes me feel better." I giggled. "I hate gray."

"So the quack's successful, eh?" Link asked me.

"Yup." I returned with a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Yes, ahahahahahaha!" Doc laughed. "It's working!"

"What is, Doctor?" Susan asked.

"My laptop!" The scientist cried. "1,000 GB memory, complete with fool-proof anti-virus protection and wireless internet." With dumb interest, B.O.B. and I headed for the invention. Sure enough, the laptop worked like the real thing. I clicked Internet Explorer with the mouse made from the contact lens case. Using the keyboard part of the accordion, I opened up YouTube.

"Okay, who's first?" I asked.

"For what?" Link asked.

"You get to choose one video to watch, each person." I explained.

"What? No..." Doc protested. But then he saw B.O.B.'s cute little grimace and Link's arms crossing. That wasn't enough. Susan finally let her big blue eyes get big, and he couldn't resist. "Oh, alright."

"Me first!" B.O.B. claimed. After that, B.O.B. couldn't think of anything so I typed in "Charlie bit my finger".

"Stupid kids." Link grumbled. B.O.B. and I were the only ones laughing.

"That was pretty cute." Susan commented. Doc couldn't say anything, due to the fact that his machine was being used for the reasons not intended for.

"'Charlay bit may.'" B.O.B. imitated.

"Anyone else?" I continued.

"What about you?" Susan asked.

"I'll go last." I insisted.

"Okay, who's ready for real fun?" Link asked ready for his turn. "I'm ready to watch some mud fight."

"Alrightie, mud fight it is." I said typing in 'mud fight.' Then we watched these to guys throwing each other into a mud pit, girls and women screaming with each splash.

"That was awesome!" Link yelled. Doc stepped in and had us watch some ten-minute lecture on quantum physics.

"How exceptionally fascinating!" He said closing his notebook (he took notes). "Susan, my dear, your turn."

"Well, my fingers are too big to type." Susan told us. "How about 'So Close' from Enchanted?"

"Why that?" I asked.

"One, I haven't seen the movie in a while. Two, I was dating Derek (ugh) at the time and I thought I would never go through that."

"Whaddya mean?" B.O.B. asked.

"I saw Derek on TV last night; he's in San Francisco now." Susan replied. "And after he did his job he talked about how it was the perfect day to propose to some girl named Noelle Abbott. (sighs) Oh, well, I'm better off without him."

"True that, Susie." Link said. "Okay, zip it. Here it goes." So we watched Giselle and Robert dance together while some guy sang the song. I may hate spiders, but I'm still a tomboy. B.O.B. caressed Bella Marie, Susan and Doc smiled, and Link and I just ignored the romance with complete disgust.

When we knew it was over with Giselle's lonely cheesy sigh, I perked up when I knew it was my turn. I typed in the precious video from the movie series I admire most. Without further ado to my friends, Susan and gentlemen: Why Is the Rum Gone?

Because I'm partial to the things I like, I turned up the volume. I mouthed out Jack Sparrow's part. And I guess due to the amount of pressure the high volume had on the laptop, Doc's poor little invention exploded along with the luxury boat at the end. He grew this really sad look on his face. I know Link, B.O.B., and I can be pretty mean to him, but this time I decided to show the fellow some pity.

"It's okay, Doc." I said to him as he sat down in a chair. "There's always next time."

Even though I was the culprit of this destruction, he looked up at me. I thought he was gonna kill me.

"You're very right, my dear." He agreed, his antennae lifting up half-way. "And thank you."

_Was that sarcastic or for reals? _I thought.

"Monsters!" Monger barked in all of a sudden. "Y'all are needed in Itasca State Park in Minnesota. There's some alien tyrant who's lookin' to control the United States starting with the Mississippi River starting with Itasca Lake, the start of it all. He's sendin' an invasion there who intend to conquer the state of Minnesota in the next 24 hours."

"Great. Let me at 'em!" I whispered before charging the wall.

"Invisoline, are you there?" Monger called.

"I'm right here." I replied about twenty feet from being in front of him.

"Show yourself, Invisoline."

_I give up. _I thought and with that crawled up Susan, jumped from her shoulder, and clung onto Monger's ankle. He yelped. "I'm here."

"Invisoline, where is your uniform?"

"It's on me and invisible with me."

"Very well. Let's go; there's no time to lose."


	9. Falling

**The chapter some of you have been waiting for. I didn't call this "The Invisible Love" for nothing, you know. Enjoy! And thanks all for the reviews and reading!**

It was only mid-afternoon but the park was closed for the public's safety. Ah, it was hot but the park was so beautiful it reminded me of my sweet precious Canada. And that struck me kinda when Doc told me this place wasn't that far from there. Susan went out on her own to try to find some signs of aliens in the woods while B.O.B., Doc, Link, and I stayed out in the open to set up traps and be on the lookout.

While the rest of us were out there ready to take some alien scum down, B.O.B. stayed near the jumbo jet.

"Don't worry, sweet Bella." He told his jell-o. "If anything happens to me, Bill will take care of you." I raised an eyebrow in surprise before he kissed his jell-o.

"C'mon, B.O.B.!" Link called. "We're waiting on you!" The blob left his mate sadly. I watched from the middle of the field we were in; that is one great monster. A sheer idiot.

"Alright, gentlemen, Jennifer," Doc began. "When the invasion arrives, we'll need to find the leader. Link, you'll handle the army with your ninja skills. B.O.B., you'll swallow a number of them. And, Jennifer, you'll help us by distracting them."

"What? No bazookas?" I wondered.

"You can get a weapon or two from a dead alien." Doc suggested.

"What are you gonna do?" Link asked.

"That will come in time." Doc replied. "Now focus. Go!"

With that, Link went off into the camping sites, and B.O.B., Doc, and I stayed out in the open.

B.O.B. scanned the area with a serious, thorough look and didn't see a thing. Doc ran over to a garbage bin near the start of a trail to get started on another invention. I ran around the field like a hyper six-year-old looking through gaps between trees. Nothing. About half an hour passed, and Doc built a mini army tank of his own. I wanted to get in so bad, but no. It's a one-man tank and only the inventor himself knows how to run it. The same thing went for B.O.B.

I and my buddy B.O.B. sat alone in the middle of the field.

"Bill?" B.O.B. called.

"Yeah, B.O.B.?" I replied.

"You know if something happens to me, like I die, you're gonna take care of Bella Marie, right?" He asked.

"Of course I will, B.O.B." I told him.

We continued our state of boredom for about five minutes when a bright florescent orange light fell onto B.O.B.. Before I knew it, he was in the process of abduction.

"Guys!" He screamed in fright. "Help me!" Without thinking, I jumped and grabbed onto the bottom of the gelatinous mass. It was pretty slippery so instead of hanging on I stuck my hands in there.

"Oh, no you don't, Marvin the Martian!" I screamed. My efforts in rescuing him were useless, and we were getting close to the opening. I realized the abductor was just a small one, about as big as I was. "B.O.B.!" I called in fear. "Swallow the abductor!"

"Oh! Okay!" He replied laughing. As soon as we arrived, he swallowed the tiny ship whole, alien pilot and all. We were about a thousand feet up and falling pretty fast. I looked down, and my eyes shot wide open. Not only did I have a fear of needles, but also of heights.

"B.O.B.!" I cried in the middle of a long scream. "Catch me!" But instead of being caught when we landed, I landed in his body. I couldn't breathe or move, and inside it felt like there were needles poking at me.

"Spit her out!" I heard Doc command faintly. Landing on grass, I gasped for air. I was covered in a thin layer of blob so I slowly got up to be face-to-face with B.O.B.

"You..."I began.

"Bill, you saved my life!" He cried. He grabbed me and held me close but too closely. Here we go again.

"B.O.B., spit her out!" Doc yelled again.

"I already did." B.O.B. whined. Doc gave him the evil eye so he did. Here we went again.

"B.O.B., you..." I began again but managed to finish. "...saved my life."

"Come quickly." Doc told us. "That's the first of the invasion and it certainly isn't the last." We ran over to where Link was and found the fish-man karate chopping and kicking some human-sized, red-colored, hamster-like clones. Doc ran back to his tank, I climbed trees to jump down on top of the aliens to knock them out with rocks. B.O.B. swallowed them one-by-one until they were suffocated and he spit out their dead bodies and weapons.

After knocking about five out, I grabbed a gun like Doc suggested and began firing away. I giggled at the shot and fleeing, and then I felt this hard bang on my head. Like day one of my invisibility, everything blacked out. Only this time, it was courtesy of a knock-out.

"Bill? Bill?" B.O.B. repeated his name for me. "Are you okay?" That was the first thing I heard. "Please be okay. Wake up."

"Shush, B.O.B." Doc whispered. "We don't want to disturb her." I realized we were back at Area Fifty-Two and that I was in my cell laying on my bed. And to my surprise, all the monsters, except for Insecto, managed to fit into my cell without being cramped. My clothes were becoming transparent again. "That's good. She's coming to."

"Bill!" B.O.B. cried noticing the clothes disappeared. "He's gone! Just like Yoda in Star Wars!" The blob started wailing and crying. "Oh, Bill! You were one of my only friends in the world! You and Bella Marie! (sobs) I've lost you once, buddy! I can't lose you again! Don't leave me, Bill! I won't leave you! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! NOOOOOOOOO! BIIIILLLLL!"

He laid the head part of his body on what he thought was just my bed but instead laid it one my body except for my head and feet. I screamed in shock of the cold feeling like splashing in a lake of cold water.

"Bill! You're alive!" B.O.B. exclaimed with a wide smile. "Bill's alive, you guys!"

"Hey, kiddo!" Link greeted. "Welcome back."

"You okay, Jen?" Susan asked.

Insecto roared out in the main room.

"Well, I think you're well enough to come out, my dear." Doc told me; I kinda hated it at first how he called me that but now I'm used to it. "Just try to take it easy for the next few days."

"Oh, try, eh?" I repeated. I got up but fell on the floor. The next thing I knew, B.O.B. and Doc were gone, and Susan and Link stayed to get me out.

"Ok, Susie." Link said. "I carried this baby home and she's a bit heavy. You carry her in."

Susan smiled and scooped me up to take me to the main room.

"We've got a surprise for you." She told me. "Doc made it."

"Whoa." I gasped. "I'm the one who usually messes up stuff for him, and he made me a surprise? Wow. Talk about tolerance." Susan giggled.

"Aha!" Doc exclaimed plugging in a final wire. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the telly should be ready."

_Wowie! _I thought. _A TV!_

"And let's try to watch something clean." Susan added.

"What?" Link whined.

"For B.O.B. and Jenny's sakes." She explained.

"Yeah," I agreed. "B.O.B. with a potty mouth would really tick off Monger."

"You'd be worse!" Link added.

Before anyone else could respond, B.O.B. came out of his room bawling like a baby.

"What's wrong, B.O.B.? I asked running to him.

"Bella called me a big sissy-boy!" He wailed. I guess he told Bella Marie I saved him supposedly. Link and Doc rolled their eyes.

"Don't!" I snarled through clenched teeth glaring at them; I turned back to B.O.B. "Well, Bella doesn't know anything."

"She doesn't?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied. "If you wanna know who's a real sissy-boy, it's Doc." B.O.B. laughed, Doc scowled, and I just flashed a big grin at him.

Having enough boredom, Link grabbed the makeshift remote and channel surfed.

_Ksshht! _"How dare you, you-" A woman screeched in some drama show.

"No." Doc muttered as Link changed the channel.

"See this carrot? It is good for you." A man in a clown suit told a little chubby girl. "See this ice cream cone? It is not-"

"Boring!" Link snapped. The channel changed again.

"So we add a pinch of garlic..." A lady instructed while she finished mincing some boiled chicken.

"Bleh!" B.O.B. said still sulking. The weather channel popped up next.

"This is Derek Dietl, signing off. Good niiiigggghhhh-"

"Boo!" We all shouted in unison while the channel changed. A teen girl dressed in a princess costume in a park pulled out a book.

"'You have no power over me.'" She read aloud.

"Can we watch this?" I blurted. "It was my sister Sarah's favorite movie, and I haven't seen it in a while."

"Is it too girly for the guys?" Susan asked.

"Nah!" I replied.

"What's it called?" Doc inquired.

"'Labyrinth'." I returned. Not another word was spoken as we all finally plopped down, some in chairs and some on the floor.

We finally got to the part where the teen girl, Sarah, was hallucinating after eating a poisoned peach from the goblin king Jareth. The hallucinations were of a ball where men and women in these really ugly masks were laughing and dancing. Sarah was wandering alone at the ball in a gorgeous white gown. She searched among the crowd for Jareth.

"Bill?" B.O.B. called.

"Hush, B.O.B." Doc snapped.

"Bill?" B.O.B. whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Along with Bella, you're my very best friend." He told me.

"You're mine too." I replied. In the movie, Sarah found Jareth, and a song performed by David Bowie represented the theme:

_ I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings,_

_ Though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing a path between the stars,_

_ I'll lay my love between the stars._

_ As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you,_

_ Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all,_

_ But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_ As the world falls down, falling...falling...falling in love._

I looked at Jareth and Sarah while repeat mouthing the chorus. I remembered the pain I felt when Michael Carey crumbled up my love note. And now Bella had "mistreated" B.O.B. Right then, I kind of felt like we were meant for each other. We were rejects, monsters, and the brainless ones. I may be smarter than B.O.B., but compared to my family of geniuses, I'm brainless.

"Aw," B.O.B. whispered. "Isn't that sweet, Bill?"

"Sure is." I smiled at him. And before anything could go wrong in the movie, I leaned over and planted a kiss on B.O.B.'s cheek. His eye shot open in curiosity.

"Bill, was that you?"

"Maybe,"

"You're a turkey." He giggled wrapping an arm around me perfectly; he's always been good at finding me despite my invisibility. I wrapped an arm on his back. Before long, Sarah was back in the real world in her room partying with the goblins she met on her fantasy adventure.

"That was the best movie ever!" B.O.B. cried.

"Boring sissy flicker." Link grumbled.

"Good fantasy film, Jennifer." Doc complemented.

"That was pretty good." Susan yawned. "I haven't seen it since I was ten." I followed her since her cell was next to mine. "Did I hear a smooch during that ball scene?"

"Possibly." She smirked at me in confusion. We turned to the others.

"Good night, you guys." Susan called.

"Sleep tight, gents." I added.


	10. For Only Two

Ah, what a night! I may have not gotten my first kiss, but that was the first time I gave away a kiss to a guy. Who cares if Michael Carey treated my love note like some dumb flyer you find on your doorstep. B.O.B. treated my kiss like he got a Hershey's chocolate bar. And that felt good.

When I got back to my room, I looked on my iPod for love songs. Nothing! If I can get my hands on some computer with internet access and an $15 iTunes gift card, I'm buying nothing but love songs. Sarah played a lot of love songs on her laptop and it got really annoying after only a week, but hopefully I can find something better than her stuff.

There's no doubt about it, folks; I really like B.O.B.! Not so much of a crush, I just like him.

Usually I have to drag myself to the table for breakfast, but this morning I was skipping. And this time, Doc was only there. I checked my iPod time; I was up four hours before my usual rising.

"Ah, Jennifer, you're sounding like you're cheery this morning." Doc commented while he worked on a new laptop. Everyone was a bit hesitant when they said stuff about me they couldn't see me.

"You should be, too." I added. "Finally one of your inventions didn't blow."

"That's splendid, and I believe it's also wonderful that someone took note of it."

"Thanks, Doc," I said without wanting to call him a sissy. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Thanks for the TV last night. That really made my night after what happened."

"You're very welcome, my dear." He said sweetly although unsure about the hug that came from his newest tormentor. Doc returned the hug, and I ran off. Come to think of it, he may be a sissy but a sheer genius. He probably does stuff that's over my family's heads.

Susan came in and was pretty shocked to see me up this early.

"Morning, Jenny!" Susan greeted while she yawned. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, I'm just in a good mood right now." I explained.

"Okay." Susan chirped. Thank God she was the only one who knew about last night's you-know-what. I love Susan; she's sort of like a big sister yet a friend.

B.O.B. came in with Bella Marie, and he had a troubled look on his face.

"Bella, are you kidding?" B.O.B. reasoned with her. "Bill and I are just friends! You're the only lady I know, and I'll always love that only lady. No, Bill is not a girl! Are you calling me a liar? Fine! If you need some time of your own, go!" He took the jell-o back to his room, and went back to the table. He sighed. "What am I gonna do, you guys?" B.O.B. muttered.

"What's the matter, B.O.B.?" Susan asked patting his wiggly head.

"Bella thinks I'm cheating on her." He replied looking down a the table.

"What happened?" I asked being the blonde I am taking a chair.

"B-Bill kissed my cheek, and I wrapped m-my arm around him." He blubbered. He started bawling.

Susan and Doc knew where I was. They looked at each other in shock and looked at me; I started blushing. It did me no harm again, but I froze stiff with embarrassment.

"What would be so bad about that?" Susan asked.

"Bella th-thinks...Bill's a girl!" B.O.B. wailed. I scooted my chair closer to him.

"Don't worry about it, B.O.B." I told him taking his hand. "You and I are just friends; that's all Miss Bella needs to knows."

"Really?" He asked lifting his head from the table.

"Yep." I replied. "All Bella needs is some help."

"She needs to know you really love her more than anything." Susan added. "Flowers?"

"Bella's having allergy problems right now." B.O.B. said.

"Chocolates? A card? A movie?" Susan, Doc, and I suggested.

"How 'bout a day at the beach?" Link asked coming out of his cell. "That sounds good."

"We're talking about B.O.B. and Bella, knuckle head." I replied. He stretched.

"Okay?" Link said confused. "How about...er, I don't know. Dinner for two?"

"You know, maybe." I agreed. "That doesn't sound too bad." Deep down inside, I wished it was B.O.B. and me. But I loved that kid so much I wanted to do anything to keep him happy.

"Excellent!" Doc exclaimed.

"B.O.B.?" Susan looked at the happy again blob.

"Yes! Yes!" B.O.B. cried. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you guys!"

"But whatever you do, don't tell Bella Marie a word about this." Doc told him. "We must keep it a surprise."

"Doc, how'd you know?" B.O.B. asked in shock. "Bella loves surprises!" The scientist could only smirk.

"Then that's great." Susan said. "B.O.B. needs a tie. We need to get candles, music, server, champagne, a lace table cloth." Susan continued on as B.O.B.'s smile got bigger with every necessity.

"What's all this?" Monger asked unexpectedly.

_Oh, no! Not another mission! _I thought. "B.O.B. and Bella Marie are having a bit of trouble." I explained. "We decided they need to have a date."

"Bella Marie?" The general repeated confused.

"B.O.B.'s jell-o, General." Doc replied.

"B.O.B. 'n' Bella Marie, eh?" Monger thought aloud. "It's kind of a wonder it's not B.O.B. and Invisoline; the two are pretty close. Like B.O.B. and the Invisible Man."

"She acts like him too." Link added. That made me smile.

"If you thought y'all were getting another mission on yer hands, you were wrong." Monger said. "A little date, eh? Well, I'll see what the staff and I can do." I started giggling. I've got the best monsters yet.

The time had finally come; the date was ready to begin. B.O.B. was dressed in his best with a satin black bow tie and some of Doc's cologne. Bella was brought to Susan's cell to enhance her feminine side. B.O.B. claimed she didn't want to see me, but Susan's fingers were too big to add delicate features. So finally Bella let me in to help Susan. We helped her by putting chandelier earrings and a turquoise pendant onto her jell-o body.

Doc volunteered to be the waiter and Susan would play the part of the waitress and a bit of a chaperone for the brainless kids.

"Bill, what do I do? She almost hates me!" B.O.B. after getting ready in my cell.

"Just keep your cool, kid." I told him. "Don't talk about the bad stuff that happened. Just show her your love."

"Thanks, Bill." B.O.B. sighed as he relaxed. "You're awesome."

"You, too, mister." I replied.

I escorted B.O.B. to the candle-lit decorated table while Link brought in Bella. Susan looked cute with her corsage, and Doc looked smashingly hot in his tuxedo.

"Aw." B.O.B. cooed. "I love you too, sweetie. You look absolutely divine tonight."

_Dinner for two, huh? _I thought drawing a card from a pile between me and Link about ten minutes later. While Doc and Susan took care of things, Link and I sat a distant table playing Go Fish. _Wrong couple. _Grimacing but smiling all at once, I loved that blob.


	11. Love Is On the Way, The Sickies

Finally about ten-thirty, Link won fifteen rounds of Go-Fish while I won only four. Since I was dealing with tonight's problems, I was pretty ticked off.

"I win again! Yes!" He lifted his fists in victory; I rolled my eyes. "We have a winner!"

"Yeah, yeah, so what?" I snapped being more ticked.

"Sheesh! What's the problem, Jen?"

"I'm just not in a good mood right now."

"Just because I'm winning? Sissy." Even more ticked.

"Even worse than that."

"Huh? Uncle Link's not getting a thing you're sayin', kid."

"Oh, I'm sure once upon a time at Cocoa Beach you had a babe you wished you could've hung out with, but no, Monger dragged you here to prison. And now that babe's probably an old maid now." Even even more ticked.

"Ooh, I think I'm gettin' warmer. You like somebody."

"Shut it." You probably get the idea now.

"Doc? Uncle Link? B.O.B.?"

"I said shut it. And you are _not _'Uncle Link'!"

"Well, what do you know?" He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's ten-thirty. You should probably head to bed." I looked at B.O.B. and Bella, then Doc and Susan, and then Link. "I knew it! (whispers) You like B.O.B., don't you?"

"You heard me, Link!" I stormed off to my cell and read some Calvin and Hobbes while listening to some Disney music. No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't go to sleep. The guy I liked was with another girl, and who can't say that doesn't hurt?

It was about an hour later when I heard a wine goblet shatter on the floor and an "oh, dear" from Doc. "Good night, you guys!" You could hear B.O.B. call. You really couldn't hear anything any more except for clinging, clattering, and the clean-up crew's quiet chatter for the next fifteen minutes. Silence with the exception of some music filled my cell for almost another hour. Finally, I had the advantage of going to sleep.

I got some shut-eye for about four to five minutes, and then this really loud moaning came from one of the cells.

"Oh, I don't feel good." You could hear someone whimper. It sounded like B.O.B.

_Oh, Lord, now what? _I thought sitting on the bed holding my head. It came to mind that something could be really wrong with him. Half-grudgingly but half-passionately, I got up and ran to B.O.B.'s cell as fast as I could. I pushed the button to the door as it slid open. Doc was in there with a first aid kit and a couple of medicine bottles sitting in a chair next to B.O.B.'s bedside.Both turned looked at the open door.

"What's happening here?" I asked; I turned to B.O.B. "B.O.B., are you okay?" The blob, too upset to talk, shook his head. He groaned some more. "Okay, Doc, what'd you do to him?"

"Nothing on this, my dear," Doc answered, unscrewing a bottle lid. "I'm afraid B.O.B. had too much champagne tonight."

"Don't...wake up...Bella..." B.O.B. managed to say between a long moan. I looked over at a table and sure enough, there laid Bella Marie under a piece of satin leopard print material.

Sitting down by his bedside and taking his hand, I softly hushed him.

"It'll be okay, B.O.B." I assured him. "Doc's gonna do his best to make you feel better." I scowled at Bella. After all he did for her tonight, it looked like she wasn't willing to stay up with her sick boyfriend. Good grief, what a brat!

"And you'll be here too, Bill?" B.O.B. asked.

"Yes, I will." I replied. The next thing I knew Doc tapped on where he thought my shoulder would be.

"Jennifer, you should be in bed right now." He told me. "I'll stay here and take care of everything."

"Look, bubby! I'm not leaving him and that's final." I shot back. Doc could only blink for a few seconds. I don't think anyone has called him "bubby" before, Link maybe.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Eleven, Doc; not ten." I said coldly.

"I still suggest you get your sleep, my dear."

"And _I _still suggest that I won't leave him."

"And why is that?" He asked again, hoping he would win this little battle.

"Because he's my best friend," I replied; the rest of my reply was reluctant. "And beyond that." I couldn't tell if I blushed or not.

"I see." He said, his frown turning into an understanding smile. "Very well, my dear. You keep him calm while I take care of the rest." I smiled, not only in victory but also the fact he acted like the rest of my reply didn't exist. "I'm afraid what I have won't be enough for him. I'll be right back."

After Doc left, B.O.B. turned to look at me, his expression full of discomfort.

"Bill," He whimpered. "Can you sing me that ball song from 'Labyrinth'? I think Bella woke up."

"Anything you need, buddy." I told him before singing softly.

_"As such a sad love _

_ Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, _

_ Opened and closed within your eyes,_

_ I'll place the sky within your eyes._

_ There's such a fooled heart _

_ Beating so fast, in search of new dreams,_

_ A love that will last within your heart,_

_ I'll place the moon within your heart. _

_ As the pain sweeps through,_

_ Makes no sense for you,_

_ Every thrill has gone,_

_ Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_ But I'll be there for you _(I took out the hiccup)_,_

_ As the world falls down..._

_ Falling...falling..."_

During the "falling...falling" part, I noticed B.O.B. beginning to look a bluish green color. He gagged while he wailed, and I dashed for a bucket. Perfect timing because I got there in time for him to throw up a blue champagne-like liquid. And because he's a blob, it really didn't stink to my surprise.

"Much better." He groaned; I smiled. Doc came in with a pink-colored medicine.

"Has he done anything?" He asked me. I turned my head toward the bucket. "Ah, very good."

"Oh, my head!" B.O.B. complained, so Doc went to his cell to get a cool wet towel to put on our patient's head. As soon as the coast was clear, I continued singing. During Repeat number ten of the song, B.O.B. fell asleep, and I just hummed.

"Well it's three o'clock in the morning, Jennifer." Doc announced looking at his watch. "And thank you very much for your help tonight."

"Don't mention it, Doc." I told him through a yawn.

"I'll be there in the morning to check on him..." He continued. The rest seemed to fade as I dozed off in the metal chair.

The next morning, B.O.B. was a lot better. And turns out, as you might have read, I did fall asleep in B.O.B.'s cell.

"Doc!" B.O.B. cried. "You saved my life!" He scooped up the good doctor. "Thank you so so so so much!"

"Mornin', y'all." I said following B.O.B.

"You saved my life too, Bill!" He continued. "Hey, Doc?"

"Yes, B.O.B.?" Doc asked somewhat annoyed.

"Bill's still got that helium problem. Can you make it go away?"


	12. Prince George

A week had already passed, and we monsters accomplished two missions. One was a Martian dirigible-like space ship hovering over New Zealand, and then we fought a bed of mutant tulips in Holland. Albeit, it was pretty funny just beating the snot out of aliens and them just standing like "What in the blazes happened?" Plus they were swinging aimlessly at the air, hitting me a couple of times.

"Eleven (groan), twelve (groan)." Link counted. Back at Area 52, Link was lifting weights on a bench made specially for him and he was pretty happy to get to work on it. Not to mention he just got it yesterday.

Doc had read "The Invisible Man" story in one night and later found out the story wasn't fiction. Griffin was a real man who's my great-great grandpa, and Kemp, Griffin's partner in the story, turned out to be the real Bill's grandpa.

"He must have stolen the invisibility formula from Griffin's lab before they died." He theorized. "The Invisible Man, Bill, turned himself invisible during an experiment."

"So how did you turn invisible, Jenny?" Susan asked me while reading a larger edition of _The New York Times_ for herself.

"Yeah, 'cause you're too young to be a scientist, you know." Link added.

"Well," I began. "I played hide-and-seek in my uncle's lab, hit my hand on a flask and poof! Here I am with you guys."

"For shame, Jennifer." Doc sighed shaking his head. If he went onto a whole lecture about the dangers of playing in a lab, I would have gladly made the millions of faces that no one could see. "You shouldn't toy with a laboratory like that."

"Hey! You're a mad scientist, right?" I giggled. "You _always _toy with your lab." He rolled his eyes.

"So, Jen, how'd you like those mutant tulips?" Link asked me after setting aside some dumbbells.

"Pretty cool." I replied.

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of last Halloween when we fought those mutant pumpkins in Modesto." He chuckled. "'In your face, pumpkin!'" He repeated slamming a fist into his hand."

Meanwhile, B.O.B. cradled Bella. So far, that was the best I had seen the two during my stay. Bella wasn't a bit selfish or suspicious about the friendship between me and B.O.B. She seemed to have cheered up a bit, upon the fact I supposedly helped save her boyfriend's life. He planted a kiss on her side. Yeah, it ached, but keeping my buddy happy was all that really mattered.

"Sweetie, I'll always be there for you." He told her. "No matter what happens." We all smiled sweetly at the sight when Monger decided to come in.

"Monsters, we've got another alien problem in Canada somewhere." He announced. My face lit up like the sun. "And it's located in Prince George, British Columbia." I grinned from ear-to-ear. After nearly a month of not being there, I was finally visiting home sweet home. When Dorothy says "Oh, Auntie Em, there's no place like home!" in The Wizard of Oz, I never believed in that line until now. What was crazy was the fact I didn't care what alien menace I was expected to face.

After packing some equipment and saying farewell to Bella Marie, we were on our way.

"I can't wait!" I squealed. Insecto joined in my happiness with a chirp.

"For what?" B.O.B. asked.

"To get there!" I returned.

"What for?" Link asked.

"Guys, Prince George was where I grew up."

"Oh, Jenny, that's wonderful!" Susan gasped. "You get to help your home out."

Insecto landed close to where the Fairfax family lived, and Allison and her little clique were there. The trio screamed.

"Oh my goodness, guys, it's the monsters!" Allison squealed.

"Hey, guys, do you have the newbie?" Marisa asked the monsters. "Inviso-bell? Inviso...?"

"Invisoline?" Doc corrected. "Yes, we do. She's next to B.O.B."

"Oh my word, you guys." Allison muttered to her friends. "Hey, Invisoline."

"Hey, Ally. Hey, Risa. Hey, Natalie." I greeted back.

"Hold the phone there." Natalie shot. "How'd you know our names?"

"It's me. Jennifer." I told them smugly and mysteriously.

The Man Group could only gawk.

"J-Jenny Griffin?" Marisa stuttered. "It's really you? You're _the _real Invisoline?"

"Duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Jenny!" Allison exclaimed. "We're so sorry about what we did to you."

"The bullying?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Natalie whimpered.

"They bullied you?" B.O.B. asked me in shock; I nodded.

"We'll do anything for you. We're so, so sorry, Jenny." Marisa added. I rolled my eyes again; good grief, these girls are so petty.

"Really?" I sneered. "How about getting out of my face and never speaking to me again? 'Cause if you don't, I'll be back in Prince George to haunt you all for life, and no one can stop me."

The Man Group took one look at the monsters and ran off to Allison's house. The monsters turned their eyes to where they thought I was. Their expressions kinda looked like the Man Group's.

"Now _that's _better than T.P. and duct tape on Ally's balcony." I could only say.

"What the-?" Link cried. We thought it was at my confession but took notice he was looking at something else.

Everyone down the road and saw a gigantic robot that looked three times bigger than Susan. It looked kinda like our tarantula back in Argentina, only metallic with longer legs. Like a huge robotic daddy-longlegs. It stared down at us with a glossy red eye.

"Oh...my..." Doc gasped.

"What now?" Susan whimpered with arachno-phobia.

"Well, you're not getting Bill's home!" B.O.B. shouted. "Charge!" He slid up a leg and covered the eye with his body.

"Great! Now he's distracted!" Susan said before pounding her fist into the spider. A leg blocked her move; she shook her hand. "Or not."

"Hey, spidey!" Link yelled. "Take this!" And with that he ripped out a door from under the robot.

Doc scuttled over on all fours and climbed inside, its giant fangs trying to get him. He laughed maniacally while he crawled back out.

"That should do it!" He cried. Susan punched the spider and sent it flying backwards towards the Save-On Foods store. We sighed with relief that our work was done. But the red eye snapped back open.

The robot grabbed Doc and slammed him on the asphalt pretty hard. Susan tried pounding the robot again but drew her hand back upon hitting a deflector shield that now provided protection. I noticed from the giant hole Link made that there were a few wires hanging out. I doubt Susan and Link knew what to do in there. And the Doc was knocked out cold.

"B.O.B.!" I called frantically.

"What?" He replied.

"Come with me!" I took his hand and dragged him to under the robot. B.O.B. was indestructible and no one could see me, so this was great. B.O.B. crawled inside and helped me up. I looked at the wires and buttons; this was way over my head.

"Ooh, it's cozy in here." B.O.B. commented looking around.

"B.O.B., I need you to do a big favor for me!" I told him. "For us! Can you swallow this...thingy?" I wasn't sure at all what it was.

"Oh, okay." He smiled and bubbly laughed. He swallowed whatever he could in sight. Before long, you could hear the robot creaking and Susan's grunt while she ripped a few of its legs off. The room was going sideways, and I and B.O.B. braced ourselves.

We crawled out of the robot scared and laughing at the same time. Doc, thank goodness, had come to his senses by now, somewhat.

"We did it! We did it!" B.O.B. cried as all of us began to cheer. The townspeople clapped and praised us. At no one's notice, I slipped into the crowd and entered the grocery store to award myself with my favorite chocolate donut. Then I ran to my neighborhood for at least a good look at home.

"This was awesome!" I exclaimed quietly, my mouth full. "We really did it today, Jenny."

"Jennifer?" I heard a familiar voice call.


	13. Reunion And a Date

I turned my head upon hearing a common nickname and saw something unexpected. No repented Man Group or Richie, no TV reporters, and none of my monster friends. I turned to see my dad and Sarah on the sidewalk. It looks like they were doing their weekly grocery shopping on Saturday. Usually it was Mom and Sarah, but some reason it was Dad.

"Dad, why did you say 'Jenny' all of a sudden?" Sarah asked Dad raising an eyebrow

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I just thought I heard Jenny's voice." Dad reasoned. Sarah shrugged her shoulders, and Dad sighed.

They continued walking down the sidewalk towards their car. I had to stop them but I didn't want to really confuse them.

"Dad?" I called back. His eyes grew big, and he turned to Sarah.

"Did you say something?" He asked my sister.

"No." Sarah replied. Dad shook his head and opened the driver's door.

"Daddy! Stop!" I cried. He froze, his eyes still dilated.

"Jennifer? Are you there?" He called unsure.

"Yeah, I'm here." I returned happily but scared. "But you can't see me."

"Why? Show yourself!" Dad said. Sarah was a bit skeptical.

"That's just it, Daddy." I tried explaining. "I can't."

"What do you mean, Jenny?"

"Do you remember the monocaine from Uncle Robert's lab that disappeared?"

"Y-yes..."

"The monocaine's inside me."

"Wait a minute!" Sarah exclaimed. "She's invisible?"

"You heard me right, Sarah." I replied. I ran over to stand in front of him. "Guys, if you're wondering where I am, I'm right in front of Dad." I placed a hand on his shoulder. Oh my word it was so good to see him again.

"That's really you, Jenny?" He asked somewhat stuttering.

"Always am." I smiled. Dad wrapped his arms around where he thought I was and accidentally did a headlock. "Unh...Dad?" I said muffled.

"Oops! Sorry, sweetheart." He apologized. "Why don't you come inside and visit the family?"

"Yeah, and get some normal clothes on so you guys can actually hug me.

"What's going on out here?" Another familiar voice popped out. "We thought you went to the store." My brother Jonathan.

"Johnny! It's you!" I screamed jumping into his arms. He yelped at the unexpected weight that just bombarded him.

"What the-" He exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Johnny, I'm invisible." I explained. "It may seem impossible, but I am." I followed my dad, brother, and sister into the house. If grins could go beyond ear-to-ear, that's what I was doing.

"I thought you guys went to the store." I could hear my brother Alexander say. I wanted to surprise him so bad, but first things first. I went to my room and threw myself on my bed, laying there for a couple of minutes. It _was _good to be back. The next thing I knew while crawling off my bed onto the floor, I was knocked down and getting licked in the face.

JJ! He whimpered and barked; that silly dog couldn't get enough of me.

"Oh, yes it's me!" I baby-talked him. "It's your Jenny! It's your Jenny!" He ran away from my room and around the house. While alone, I took off my uniform, it coming into sight, and put on a blue Bobby Jack shirt and green miniskirt. I came out into the living room. "Okay, now everyone has a chance to hug me without suffocating me." As I noticed almost everyone was in the living room. In a few seconds it was one big group hug.

"Jenny, we'd thought we'd never see you again." My brother Landon exclaimed.

"You mean hear from me again." I corrected. We laughed and hung on to each other for about five minutes and I almost forgot one more person. "Guys, where's Mom?"

"Your mother's...in her room." Dad said. "She's had a bit of a hard time last month. Her youngest daughter told her she was going home, and the next thing Mommy hears is a screaming girl."

"Yeah, we thought we lost you." Alex added. And with that, I ran to my parents' room. I saw Mom sitting on the floor in a bathrobe, looking at what looked like pictures and wiping away tears.

"Mom?" I called her name. Her head perked up, and she looked at the doorway. When she saw nothing but a shirt, skirt, and tennis shoes, she gasped. "Yes, Mom, I know it's kinda freaky. It's me, Jenny."

"Jenny?" Mom managed to croak out. I ran to her, she ran to me, and we both started crying tears of joy. "Oh, sweetheart. It's so good to have you back."

"You mean you're not mad at me for messing up Uncle Robert's monocaine?" I asked

"Absolutely not." She reassured me. "I'll always love you."

"Good. I thought you guys would kill me."

About fifteen minutes later, we were in the front yard of our house hanging out together as a complete family. Mom and Dad watched us kids play basketball. I was the best at it in the family thanks to my lack of intellect. After shooting a three-pointer, I felt these extra big hands pull me from behind me and behind a bush. It was Link, Doc, and B.O.B..

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Link asked me. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Really, Jennifer, you should let us know where you're going." Doc lectured.

"That's your uniform, Jenny?" B.O.B. asked pointing at my new clothes. "Cool!"

"No, B.O.B., it isn't my uniform." I laughed. Susan and Monger came into view. Susan sighed in relief, and Monger just crossed his arms.

"Invisoline, what is the meaning of this?" He growled. "And where's your uniform?"

"Jenny?" I heard my siblings call.

"Guys," I began stepping out from behind the bush casually. "I'd like you to meet my new friends." I turned my head for them to show themselves.

"Hang on, you're in league with Monger's monster team?" Jonathan asked.

"Well...yeah." I answered. "I'm...Invisoline."

"You mean go around the world and save people from aliens?" Alex asked, his mouth wide open.

"Yeah."

"Wow," Landon gasped. "Who'd ever thought my youngest sister would be a world heroine? That's incredible, Jenny." I was a bit shocked; a complement like that from a brilliant brother like that was pretty rare.

So for the rest of the day, my family and the monsters hung out and had dinner. Monger talked with my parents about new and my job as a monster. Doc, Landon, and Sarah talked about their science geek stuff; way over my head. Link and Jonathan talked about Link's past and Jonathan's studies about that time. Susan and Alex talked about their lives, and Alex tried impressing her by letting her know he was an honor student. That was definitely proof Alex might like her. Looking at the different scenes, I realized it was just me and B.O.B.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked him. This was a great chance.

"Oh, nothing." He answered.

"You wanna go to the park?" I asked him. He gasped and nodded his head. "It's six-thirty and hardly anybody's there."

"Okay, let's get dressed up." He cried.

"Um...okay." I croaked. While Monger and Dad talked, Mom went into the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie." She greeted.

"Hi." I said back. "Mom, I'm going out tonight."

"Oh, with who? Dr. Cockroach? He certainly is a gentleman." She said.

"No, no, no. I'm going with B.O.B."

"You mean the blob?"

"Yes."

"Why, honey?"

"He's the one who understands me the most and he's my best friend. He's the kind of guy I don't feel stupid around."

"Jenny, you're not stupid."

"Compared to this family I am. Compared to B.O.B., I'm smart."

"Alright, let's get you ready for this date."

I came out of my room after about half an hour in a pretty green gown and a matching pair of sequined flats. Mom later helped B.O.B. put on a tie and some cologne. He looked like the way he did when he and Bella had their dinner together, only hotter. I kinda gawked at him.

"Bill, you're looking very nice tonight." B.O.B. complemented.

"Bill?" Mom repeated.

"He thinks I'm his invisible friend from the past." I explained.

"I see." Mom replied. "Where are you guys going?"

"The park!" B.O.B. blurted.

"Okay," Mom said. "Have a blast, you two."

We walked to the park together, hand-in-hand. We first saw the swings, and B.O.B. insisted I get on.

"Do an underdog!" I cried. So after going backwards and forward three times while holding the swing, B.O.B. did a really good underdog. It sent me flying off the seat, my shoes flying off my feet as well. "B.O.B.! Catch me!"

And without me landing in him, he caught me with both arms. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"This time I know it was you, Bill." He chuckled. "You turkey!" He kissed me back on my cheek. After the swing incident, we ran to the rest of the playground. Finally after about an hour and a half of just sliding, climbing, and playing tag and hide-and-go-seek, it was time to come home. B.O.B.'s bottom-half and my dress were covered in bark dust, but we were a stupid but happy little mess tonight.


	14. Under His Spell

**Yes, I know it's a short one. Sorry, readers, more next chap.**

B.O.B. and I finally got home about nine-fifteen. Outside it looked like no one was home. And we went through the back gate and into the yard.

"Aha!" We heard a familiar British-accented voice say. "There you are." We saw Doc, Landon, and Alex performing experiments behind the shed.

"What were you and B.O.B. doing, Jen?" Landon asked, pouring what looked like kids' medicine into a measuring cup.

"We went out tonight." I said modestly.

"Ooh..." Alex cooed. "On a date?"

"Where did you go?" Doc asked.

"Kind of, Alex." I returned to my twin brother. I turned to Doc. "Well, Bennett, we went to the park."

"How nice." He commented. "And don't call me Bennett."

I shrugged my shoulders and saw at the picnic table none other than Link and Sarah. It looked like he was hitting on her. Usually Sarah gets pretty disgusted when guys at college flirt with her, but this time she seemed to like it. I guess it's because he's a fish-ape-human hybrid, and genetic fanatics love hybrids. You could see her analyze his features with a smile on her face.

"So, uh, what are you doing Friday night?" He asked her.

"I've got college in the morning, and other than that nothing else." Sarah replied. "What are you doing? Saving the world?"

"Eh, probably." Link replied scratching his side. "But whenever I've got the night off, I'll let you know."

Susan and Jonathan were talking about life and the _Lusitania _sinking during World War One. Alex looked over from behind the shed and experiments and glared at sight. I had to giggle with B.O.B.. Could it be I'm not the only Griffin falling in love with a monster?

"Well, monsters, we'd better get you home." Monger announced. "Invisoline, whenever you've got the chance, you can come back to visit yer family." I went back inside my house and changed back into my uniform.

"I...I guess this is good-bye, guys." I partly whimpered when I came out. I hugged each family member tightly, me doing it first so they knew where I was. "I'll miss you."

The monsters, Monger, and I hopped onto Insecto's back and flew off. I continued waving until I couldn't see Prince George anymore.

"Hey, Jen, your sis Sarah is quite the babe." Link told me.

"You really think so?" I asked him.

"Oh, she is." He grinned. The rest of the monsters kept talking while I fell asleep. It was a long but wonderful day today. I told my arch nemeses off, I saved my town, I was reunited with my family, and I went on a really fun date with my best friend.

I woke up to Susan carrying me gently like a mother holding a newborn. She was about to lay me down on my bed in my cell.

"Susan?" I called during a yawn.

"Hey, Jenny," She said smiling sweetly setting me on my bed. I sat up right away.

"How was tonight?" I asked.

"It was pretty good." She replied. "Out of all my missions, I had never been to Canada."

"I noticed you and Johnny talking together, and?"

"He's a pretty nice guy, and don't get any ideas. How about you and B.O.B.? How was your time together?"

"It was a blast. Yeah, we got all dressed up for playing at the park."

"That's so sweet, Jen." She giggled, then stopped, and looked at me. "You...like him, don't you?"

"Wha...I...Well...yes." I finally got out. "God help me, I'm a hopeless mess, Suz. I love him so much but I don't know what to do. I can't go up to him and say 'B.O.B., my man, I love you'; he already has Bella."

"I don't know what to tell you, Jen," Susan sighed. "But when the right time comes, you'll know what to do."

Susan left the room, and I could only stare at the wall for about half an hour. I looked at the time: eleven-thirty. I whipped out some paper and a pen. I drew pictures and comics of me, B.O.B., and our life together. There were different romance scenes, about half of them kissing. The time when I had enough? One in the morning. Due to the fact I had plain printing paper, I drew lines across the page. I poured my heart into each word I wrote.

It was supposed to be like those long love letters I would write to Michael that he would never get. As I wrote "Love, Jenny ", I realized that without his brain B.O.B. would get pretty confused and overwhelmed with those long paragraphs. I crumbled up the five-page love letter and started on a much more simple one.

_"Dear B.O.B.,_

_Ever since the day I met you, you've been my best friend. You've made my life brighter. B.O.B., I love you so much. I don't know where I'd be right now without you in my life. You're the best ever!_

_ Love, Jennifer"_

I sighed putting my pen down, and turned on some love music on my iPod. Sticking the device in my pocket, I waltzed around the room by myself like Doc showed me a couple of weeks ago. For about fifteen minutes, I pretended I was staring into the eye of my love.

"Invisoline?" A gruff voice called; I stopped where I was. Monger stood at the door still in his outfit but with dark circles under his eyes. "It's two in the morning. You need to get some shuteye."

"Yes, sir," I yawned. Upon coming out of dreamland, I realized I was pretty tired and crashed hard on my bed. That night, I dreamt I married the man, I mean monster, of my dreams. 


	15. The Ultimate

I woke up feeling really good. I skipped to the table with a smile like a kid going to a candy shop or Disneyland. B.O.B. was the one I drew and dreamt about, and I was going to tell him what I hid.

"You're sounding awfully happy this morning, Jenny." Link commented.

"I am!" I squealed.

Insecto roared with a gigantic smile. Right then, B.O.B. came out of his cell and stretched himself.

"Morning, B.O.B.!" Susan greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

"Oh, great." B.O.B. replied.

"Where's Bella?" Doc asked upon noticing he didn't bring the jell-o with him.

"She's still sleeping." B.O.B. said.

As soon as we had breakfast, Susan pulled me into her cell.

"Hey, Sue, what're you doing?" I asked.

"Have you thought about your feelings for B.O.B.?" She asked me.

"Oh, yeah, I have!" I answered.

"What'll you do?"

"I really want to tell him but I shouldn't. He already has Bella on his hands...wait!" Susan could only stare at me. "Maybe before he gets his mind on her, I should get his attention. Susan, I'm gonna tell him!"

"That's really sweet, Jen."

"And if you tell anyone, I'll never forgive you and I'll be there to haunt you at night."

"Your secret's safe with me. Good luck out there!"

"Thanks!" I walked out of my cell with a giant smile and a sigh.

Later, in the afternoon, I was playing go-fish with Link, B.O.B., and Bella. Doc was pouring what he called mercury into a few vials. All I know of mercury is that it was what made the Mad Hatter mad.

Link had already won five rounds because Insecto helped him, and B.O.B. and I were just sick of it. At least I was.

"That's it, I've had enough of this cheating!" I shouted slamming down my cards.

"Ditto." B.O.B. grumbled.

"Yeah, Mr. Cheater-Fins can play by himself." I said.

"Link's Mr. Cheater-Fins?" B.O.B. repeated. "Well that means we get names too."

"Alright, let's see...Insecto can be Goomba, Susan can be Sunshine, Doc's Dr. Doom, you're Bobby Man, and I can be...hmm..."

"Coolio?"

"Yeah, Coolio! Thanks, B.O.B."

"You do know that was Bill's nickname." Doc told us ragamuffins.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you called me Super, Bill!" B.O.B. said. "But I like Bobby Man better."

"Sounds good with me!" I commented. "C'mon, B.O.B., let's play cowboys and Indians."

"I love that game!" The blob cried.

"You know it?" I asked.

"Bill and B.O.B. used to play it together all the time." Link informed. "Bill was 'Billy the Kid', and B.O.B. was called 'B.O.B. Blob'."

"Okay, Billy the Kid!" B.O.B. yelled across the room before giving a war cry. "Come and get me!" I was kinda shocked to see that he grabbed Doc in the process.

"And Doc was their damsel in distress." Link added. I imitated the galloping of horse hooves and skipped around the room. "And by the way it looks, compared to your brothers, you were the real boy your parents never had."

"What do you mean?" I asked continuing my imaginary ride.

"Your brothers stay inside reading books," He said. "And you're about the only kid out of that family that can play sports."

"Thanks!" I said. "And before Susan came, Doc was probably the girl that you guys never had. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go fetch my dear lady." I galloped off towards the now tied up scientist. "Hi-ho, Silver, away!" I cried. "Help is on the way, little missy!"

"Over me dead body!" B.O.B. protested in an Indian's voice, standing in my way. He ripped off a ball of blob off his body and threw it at me. I could only stand and dodge for about five minute until he was about out of breath. I picked up the pieces of his body and threw it back at him, hitting him almost every time. "That only build me back up." He huffed proudly. B.O.B. snatched an imaginary bow and quiver full of arrows and shot them one by one at me. I dodged the best I could, almost being hit at some point. Finally, this showdown had to go down; I drew an imaginary pistol and shot the blob.

"This party's over, Blob!" I shouted. B.O.B. clutched the heart area and collapsed to the ground.

"Blob down! Blob down..." He proclaimed, his voice fading away. He closed his eye and let his tongue hang out. I laughed and ran to view my defeated enemy but tripped on my way.

"And due to this great battle, my noble steed has fallen." I giggled. I skipped over to Doc and untangled a small mass of rope. He stood up and shook his hands.

"Ah, finally." He sighed impatiently. But before he could return to his invention site, I grabbed him by the hands, which made him yelp in surprise. "Jennifer, would you be a gentlewoman as to let me go?"

"Fine, fine." I mumbled. "Your freedom, Lady Bennett."

"Thank you." He said. "And don't call me Bennett."

"Fine." I grumbled. "Hey, B.O.B.! War's over; you can get up now!"

"It is?" B.O.B. asked. "Okay, good! 'Cause I wanna tell you something."

"Goodie!" I commented. "I wanna tell you something too."

B.O.B. pulled me along to his cell and unveiled Bella. To tell you the truth, the jell-o wasn't looking all that fresh anymore.

_This is it! _I thought. _This is it! I'd better wait; I don't want to be too forceful about it._

"Okay, now what?" B.O.B. asked.

"You go first." I told him.

"What do I say?" He fretted.

"You wanted to tell me something."

"Oh, yeah! You're right!"

"Okay, shoot!"

"Okay...Bill, I want you to be my best man." B.O.B. told me sincerely.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm your best friend."

"That's why I want you to be my best man." B.O.B. said.

"Still! It's not like you're getting engaged." I said.

"I'm not!" B.O.B. defended himself.

_Good! _I thought.

"I'm getting married, Bill!"


	16. Heartbreak

I could only freeze for a few seconds.

"Bill?" B.O.B. called. "Bill, are you there?" He started waving his gelatinous hand in front of my face. I finally snapped out of it.

"What? Huh?" I said realizing where I was. "What did you say?"

"I'm getting married, silly." He giggled.

"To Bella Marie?" I asked.

"Yeah, I proposed to her last night after we got home, and she said 'yes.'"

"When?"

"I don't know, and that's why I need your help. "

I may have seemed calm then, but inside I was screaming like crazy. "B.O.B.," I said hesitantly. "That's just wonderful, and I'll be more than glad to help."

"Thanks, buddy." B.O.B. sighed. "You're awesome. Isn't this great?"

My heart may have been shattered like glass, but I forced myself to look at my love again.

"B.O.B., I wish you and Bella every happiness." I smiled before leaving his cell.

I walked-stumbled my way into the main room. Tiny tears blurred my vision which made me almost crash into my chair. Susan's hands were in the way, and thank goodness she was the only one in the room.

"Whoa, whoa, Jenny!" Susan warned. "You might wanna be careful." I looked up at her. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." I whispered. I tried walking away, but Susan noticed I wasn't myself at the moment.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I guess..." I replied.

"What's the matter?"

"B-B-B.O.B. got engaged." I whimpered. "Last night after we..." My voice cracked, making my sentence break off. I couldn't continue and I dropped and started bawling hard.

"Oh, Jenny, I'm so sorry." Susan picked me up to hold me close, and I wrapped my arms around her thumb. I cried hard than I had ever before in my life. Wanting to be alone, I jumped from her hand and ran, tripping on the way to my cell. I curled up on my bed and held myself close.

I wanted to die. I wanted to leave all the pain in this world the day it was to hurt me the most. When Bella would become Bella Marie Bicarbonate, I wanted to be found in my cell dead of a broken heart. Because Doc figured out if I died I would become visible again, my friends would see a young girl in a jumpsuit with a grimace on her face.

After all I did for B.O.B. (which was a lot) and after all Bella did for him (very little), it looks like my sacrifices for him weren't good enough. And I knew for one thing he never meant to hurt me in anyway. The door to my cell slid open and I quickly sat up and wiped away my tears. It was Monger.

"Invisoline," Monger called. "There's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you." I ran to the aging general and took the phone from his hand.

"Thanks." I whispered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jenny, it's Mom." A familiar voice spoke.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" I asked, trying to sound pleasant.

"Oh, nothing much." Mom replied. "Your father and I agreed to call you once a week to make sure you're okay. How are you, sweetie?"

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Obviously, my plan didn't succeed.

"B.O.B. and I can't be together anymore." I explained.

"Oh, honey, why not? Another girl?"

"Yeah...they're engaged now. And I-I-I can't have him." I lost it again.

"Oh, Jenny. B.O.B.'s not the only wonderful fellow out there."

"Listen, I've never met anyone like B.O.B. before in my life."

"What about Michael Carey? I thought you liked him."

"He's not worth it anymore, Mom. B.O.B.'s the most awesome guy I know. I love him!"

"I know, sweetheart. Just do the best you can do."

"'Kay."

"I love you, Jenny."

"I wish he did too. I love you too, Mom."

"Alright, bye-bye."

Putting the phone aside, all I could do was hold myself. About an hour passed when I had another unexpected visitor: Doc.

"Jennifer?" He called. "You're looking a little lonesome in there."

"Yeah, I am." I mumbled.

"Since you are, I was wondering if you would like to join us out in the main room." He announced.

"For what?" I asked.

"I repaired a broken DVD player to go with the TV I created." Doc informed me.

"Ooh..." I commented sarcastically.

"And Monger gave us a few DVD's from some relatives that didn't want them anymore." He continued.

"Special." I cooed. "What's playin'?"

"'Wall-E'." My expression immediately changed.

"Doc, why didn't you say so in the first place?" I exclaimed jumping from my bed. Not only was 'Wall-E' one of my favorite cartoons, but maybe it could give me something to get my mind off of B.O.B. for a while.

In the main room, I plopped myself between B.O.B. and Doc. Beside B.O.B. was Bella. She had a cheap plastic ring that was supposed to be her engagement ring, but with the way it was put onto her body it kinda looked like a belly ring. I knew if I giggled, B.O.B. would get offended.

Everything went alright for the first few scenes.

"Hey, look, it's Doc's cousin." Link pointed out when Wall-E met the cockroach.

My heart kinda lit up when Wall-E first felt love for EVE. It really reminded me of myself when Wall-E tried holding EVE's hand, but EVE wouldn't let him.

B.O.B. never started laughing at anything until the fat people in chairs came on.

I was doing pretty well myself until the end when Wall-E comes back to normal and he and EVE live happily ever after.

Next, we watched "Ever After". Yeah, it was sweet, and I wished I could be as smart as Danielle was, able to go against my adversary and get the guy I want without almost any problems. There wasn't really much to comment about. B.O.B. cuddled Bella, Link could only roll his eyes at the romantic parts, and Doc and Susan, being human once upon a time, enjoyed the film just like any other human being. By the time the queen was almost done telling the Brothers Grimm her true story, I really wanted to go to my room. 'Cause Wall-E got the girl he wanted, and so did Danielle with Henry. And you know my sob story.

Call me selfish, but the average broken heart would be too.

** If you think this is too sad, sorry. This is coming from the voice of experience.**


	17. Gone

As soon as the credits started rolling across the screen, I gave myself the right-away to go to bed. And I wanted to go right away.

Almost five months had passed since that night. Out of that we completed about forty missions according to Monger's count. We went to places like Vietnam, Zambia, Liechtenstein, Arkansas, Chile, and even way close to home.

I turned twelve a month and a half ago, which I thought I had to celebrate by myself. But now that we have our freedom, Monger would let me and Susan go to Modesto or Prince George for our birthdays. Boy, that really made my day.

Biggest of all, B.O.B. and Bella's wedding was only two weeks away.

"Okay, so, I'm the groom, Bella's the bride, Bill's the best man, Susan's the maid of honor, Doc and Link are my groomsmen, Susan's friends Abby and Loretta are Bella's bridesmaids, some guy's bringing Bella down the aisle, and who's performing the ceremony again?" B.O.B. would review with us every night.

"Monger." We eventually replied in unison over the days.

The first three months after that night, I did my best to act normal; everyone but B.O.B. wasn't fooled a bit. Thank God Susan was the only one who knew the whole thing; Doc, Link, and Monger just knew something wasn't right. As the wedding drew closer and closer each day, I kinda became cold. I felt like I was going mad without the help of the monocaine.

We finally came to the eve of the wedding day. At three o'clock the next day, the big moment would finally arrive. Abby, Loretta, and Susan were talking about life in general. I would have joined them, but they were about twenty-two and I was only twelve and twelve's too young. B.O.B. and Bella were waltzing around the room to some classical music. Doc and Link would have joined the ladies, but from a human's perspective, they were still a bit too scary. So they joined me in taking turns looking at each other and the wall.

"I know it's getting rather late, ladies and gentlemen, but I suggest we practice the ceremony." Doc told everyone after about twenty minutes.

"What?" B.O.B. whined as he stopped waltzing. "Party pooper!"

"Ditto!" I groaned. I may be on the lazy side, but when the groom's brainless, anything can go wrong.

"He's right, you guys." Susan agreed, getting up from her chair and helping her friends down from the giant table.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Loretta asked, eager to practice.

"Hey, baby. What's your sign?" Link asked Abby offering to escort her to the practice site. The poor human could only scoff and roll her eyes, but she happily joined Doc, her escort in the wedding.

Monger lined us all up in the middle of the room before walking to the end of the room. The cue was given when a common wedding march began playing. The first pair, Link and Loretta, had a bit of a hard time at first. Loretta was petite and graceful, and Link's big apelike steps didn't meet well with that. But by the time they separated at the end of the "aisle", they were pretty much close to perfect. The next pair, Doc and Abby, fit each other very well. Doc was naturally a sophisticated gentleman, and Abby, tall and lanky, adored Doc's intelligence and matched well with her partner, a subtle smile on both faces.

Susan, who was too tall for me to escort, walked by herself. She already had a wedding of her own, somewhat, and was a pro at this kind of stuff. I walked casually down the aisle and began skipping, but due to a certain mad scientist's raised eyebrow and a certain general's shake of the head, I slowed down to everyone else's graceful pace. It was kind of funny being the only girl in a group of guys and seeing the other girls on the other side of the "altar." But hey, if B.O.B. insists I'm Bill, there's no stopping him.

When "Here Comes the Bride" started playing, we all started cheering when Bella was being brought down the aisle on a serving tray by one of the facility employees. My cheering was somewhat strained.

As we all departed for our cells for the night, I didn't feel so broken anymore. I grew to be happy for B.O.B. and to learn that all that really mattered was that my best friend was happy. I was about to lay down when I heard a knock on my cell door.

"Come in." I mumbled tiredly. The door ascended to reveal B.O.B.

"Bill, there's something I need to tell you." He told me.

"Okay, shoot." I said sitting up.

"Thanks for everything, buddy." He sighed. Before he could leave, I shot up and ran and hugged him.

"Don't mention it, buddy." I returned. He hugged me back.

"I'll see you in the morning!" He cried. "Good night!"

I slept hard and ended up sleeping in despite the alarm blaring. I woke up to Doc shaking me. Wanting to be left alone, I swung my hand and accidently slugged him in the face. Barely opening my eyes, I realized what I did.

"My dear, that was really uncalled for." He commented. If he had any reason to kill me, it would be this.

"Sorry, Doc." I yawned. "Habit."

"Er, quite all right." He replied, rubbing the area above his mustache. "We need you to go wake up B.O.B."

"Why me?"

"I'd do it if I was his best man, but I'm not."

In a minute, I stretched and skipped over to my best friend's cell. He wasn't in there.

"B.O.B.?" I called as Doc followed me. "Was he in the main room for breakfast?" He lightly shook his head. "Good grief; it's drafty in here." He looked up and his buggy eyes gradually widened.

"Oh...my..." He gasped. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a giant hole. These walls are pretty impenetrable, so whoever made that hole couldn't have been human. "Aliens could have only done this." Doc whispered.

"Oh my lord!" I screamed. "B.O.B.'s been kidnaped!"


	18. Let's Get 'Im

"B.O.B.'s gone?" Susan and Link asked with wide eyes and mouths.

"I'm afraid so." Doc replied, his antennae drooping down past his eyes. I could only stare, too sad to join in the exclamations of disbelief and yet too shocked at the same time to start bawling. "They took Bella too." He continued.

Monger came into the room on his jet pack. "Yes, I happen to know the fact that B.O.B.'s missing." He told us. "I've already examined the hole in the roof and started search parties to go look for him and Bella Marie."

"Doc says it couldn't have been a human or a human group who did this." I said.

"That is true, Invisoline," He pondered. "I'll go talk with the government about this."

"What about us?" I asked before he could leave. "We could look too, you know."

"True as well, little missie. I'll send y'all out ASAP!"

"You go, girl!" Link cheered upon the General's departure. "Now let's go rescue Flubber!"

"True that." Susan agreed. "Link, Doc, Insecto! You're coming with me."

"Hey, wait up, you!" I called. "What about me?" The four started heading for the main door–without me, and my yelling at them made them stop and turn back.

"Jennifer, my dear, try to understand." Doc said. "You're only twelve years old, and we, your friends, don't want to lose you so soon."

"That's it!" I snapped. "I get enough of that stuff from my parents, teachers, and siblings. And I don't need that from my friends either. I may be a twelve-year-old, but I'm an _invisible _twelve-year-old. I've already fought a giant tarantula, big red hamsters, a robotic daddy longlegs, a spaceship, and mutant tulips. So I probably can fight an alien starship if I have to. Yes, you guys are my friends and the best ones I've had. I'm going out there for a friend, but no offense, he's the best out the best."

"It's okay." Link assured.

"None taken." Doc agreed.

"We understand." Susan added.

"'Kay. Thanks. I'm gonna do my best out there." I told them.

"How far are ya going for him, Jen?" Link asked.

"I'd die for him." I replied steadfastly.

"I don't see why you can't come, Jenny." Susan said. "Jenny's in, and so am I. Who's with me? All in favor say 'aye!'"

"Aye!" We replied in unison. Monger came back in.

"Well, monsters," He began. "Are y'all ready."

In about an hour, we all arrived somewhere near Salt Lake City, Utah. A lot of locals and tourists claimed to sight a UFO above the Great Salt Lake. Insecto tried flying to it to drop us off there, but the spaceship fired a large green fireball at us. The large butterfly dove and hit the salty water under us. Thankfully, due to the saltiness of the lake we were all floating.

"Okay, that's not gonna work." Susan commented. She sighed, and we all stared at the spacecraft that was seventy-five feet above us. "I hope you guys don't mind this, but the next best thing is to toss you up there."

"Oh, that's gonna be fun." Link returned sarcastically; I glared at him.

"What must be done must be done." Doc said confidently. And with that, Susan scooped me, Doc, and Link up.

"Jenny, are you in there?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied. She tossed us towards the ship and landed on some sort of landing dock. I was kinda surprised Doc didn't laugh. "Why didn't you laugh?" I asked him while Link helped him up.

"We probably would have been noticed if I did." He replied. We all lined up carefully against the wall.

"Okay, gang, now here's the plan." Link began. "Doc, you crawl on the ceiling so no one will see you. Jen, you just walk around casually; no one can see you."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Eh, I'll just knock out anyone who tries getting me." He answered proudly. "Whoa. This thing's smaller than Gallaxhar's ship. Hey, Doc, do you think Susan can get up here?"

"To my calculations, Susan can't fit into those hallways." Doc told us.

"Enough math!" Link snapped. "Let's move!" I didn't move at first and watched Doc head for a group of these big squares and Link crawl off to a nice collection of towering pillars. I snuck off to my chosen way toward what looked like the E.T. version of a school cafeteria. Its diners reminded me of the robot Susan and the gang fought on their first mission in San Francisco, only each was the size of an average human. I speed walked past those plates of remains of past attack victims. There were no bodies, thank goodness, just guns and ripped up machinery like that.

Beyond that, there were a couple of restrooms and tons of vending machines. I finally stopped at two large doors, a large phrase across both. Even though I couldn't read the alien language, it really reminded me of the phrase "top secret" I saw in the military base in the old movie "The Incredible Mr. Limpet". So just for the fun of it, I pulled on its metallic handles; no luck. The next thing I knew the doors opened and out crawled three purple cat-like aliens in lab coats similar to Doc's.

Since the doors were so slow on closing due to the slowness of the scientists, I took my chance and succeeded in getting past those doors.

_Suckers!_ I thought, smirking at the unaware crew. I took a key out one of the coat pockets so I could get back out. As they left, I also noticed one of them carried a test tube filled with what looked like a sample of B.O.B.

I skipped down the hallway and almost slipped, so I just stuck to walking. Everything was going well when everything went black, and I definitely knew I didn't black out again when I saw a lighted sign above the doors that looked like your typical "Exit" sign. A phone rang on a wall, and I picked it up hoping to prank an alien. The gang never let me do it, so I took my chance again.

"Allo?" I greeted in a Cockney accent.

"Jennifer, is that you?" Doc asked.

"It's me, Doc." I said urgently. "Have you found B.O.B. yet? Where are you?"

"I'm afraid I haven't." He replied disappointedly. "I believe I'm in an alien neighborhood."

"Really? I think I'm in some sort of top secret area. What about Link?"

"I haven't called him yet. Just what kind of top secret area are you in anyway?"

"I don't know, really. I did see a couple of locals in lab coats."

"So it sounds like you're in a top secret lab. They may be holding B.O.B. captive there. I'll call you again if I don't see any sign of you in an hour, alright?"

"Fine."

"Excellent. Cockroach out."

"See ya, Ben!"

I was about to hang up when the phone rang again. Picking up the dumb thing, I heaved out a rather loud sigh.

"Is this Link?" I asked.

"Uh...no." The voice on the other side responded.

"Get out of town!" I growled.

"Yeah, it's Link." The voice nervously chuckled.

"Have you talked to Doc yet?" I inquired.

"No, and I haven't found B.O.B. yet." He replied.

"Oh...why does everyone have to call _me _first?"

"You're the kid. Where are you?"

"Some top secret area. How 'bout you?"

"I dunno. I'm probably in some shoppin' mall, and–"

"Who goes there?" I heard a voice in the background yell. It really hit me that the alien security there must have busted him and recognized him as an earthling monster. And that probably meant some more were sent to scout the ship. And that meant they were on their way here.


	19. Trapped, Last Words

Running down that long hallway as fast as I could, I used up a lot of energy and grew slower. To take a breather, I took that key I stole and stuck it in a slot. A ring around it lit up, and a door slid open. I entered a room filled with these advanced computers and science apparatus. It was a crazy nerdy mess.

"Hello, nobody." A familiar voice greeted. I looked to the far end of the room and saw none other but B.O.B. sulking in a glass case. He looked over at Bella who was laying on a stool. "It's okay, honey. As long as we're together, it's gonna be okay."

"Hey! What about dying together?" I called. B.O.B.'s eye shot open and searched across the room. He shook his head and faced the floor under him.

"Yeah, even if we have to die together." He mumbled and sniffed.

"It's okay B.O.B.." I told him.

"Yes, it is." He returned.

"It's really okay. I'm here!" I said to him again. "It's me. Jennifer. I'm gonna get you out of there, buddy."

"Bill...? Bill!" The blob cried. "I knew it all along!"

"Shush, B.O.B.." I whispered. "The aliens already busted Link and they're probably gonna bust us too."

"'Kay. So, what do we do?" He asked. In the midst of the apparatus, I noticed a candle-like object that looked like Doc's Bunsen burner. Without thinking, I immediately grabbed that thing and swung it at the glass case. The damage done? Only a couple of cracks.

"B.O.B.!" I pleaded him. "You know you've always wanted to punch Derek?"

"Yeah." B.O.B. replied, his regularly wide smile forming on his face.

"Pretend this glass case is Derek, got it?"

"Got it!" He laughed and laughed while pounding his fists at the case. "Take that, Derek! And this! And that! And this one too! Aw, is that a bloody nose you're getting? I'm sorry...not!" Well, let's just say his work did a lot more damage than what mine did. In no time at all, the case lay at my feet in thousands of broken pieces. "Knock out!" He shouted moving himself and Bella out of the mess.

"Quiet, buddy!" I whispered. "Aliens are probably on their way right now."

"What do I do?" He asked innocently.

"Eat them as soon as you see them!" I replied.

"Alright!" And about three seconds after he said that, a horde of aliens similar to the scientists I saw earlier. "Attack!" He shouted. B.O.B. swallowed every alien in sight; the ones that were still conscious after being spit out got my fist in their furry faces. As soon as every warrior was knocked out, B.O.B. expanded his arms to look like Link's biceps.

"Who's a sissy now?" He asked proudly. He walked with me across the hallway and looked to the right to see a mirror. "Aiee!" He screamed. "A monster! Oh, it's you. Hello, me!"

I giggled and started tickling under his arms, which made him start belly laughing. He tickled me back, and I started laughing harder. We stopped when we noticed two of those robots from the cafeteria marching towards us. They held machine guns in their arms.

"Let's get 'em!" I yelled before giving a battle cry. B.O.B. cried along and swallowed both robots. I followed from behind so he served as a shield. "Good job, B.O.B.!" I complemented.

"Thanks!" He replied.

"We are the champions..." I began singing.

"Gone is the loser..." B.O.B. joined in.

"'Cause we are the champions..." We sang in unison. "...of the world!" We high-fived each other, and I ran to the middle of the hallway to serve as a dance floor for a cheap little victory dance. Busting my last move, I heard a large bang surround me. My hands touched long steel bars, and I bonked my head; I suddenly realized I was in a cage.

"Bill!" B.O.B. shrieked.

I heard more footsteps; it sounded like a set of two. One of them sounded like a gorilla's lumbering, and the other sounded like a giant bug crawling. Doc and Link came around the corner of the hallway and were pretty glad to see that B.O.B. was free. Yet both were pretty curious about the cage.

"B.O.B., you okay?" Link asked.

"B-B-Bill's trapped, you guys!" B.O.B. wailed. He was literally almost bawling.

"Jennifer, my dear, are you alright?" Doc asked.

"I'm fine, you guys." I replied. "Can you get me out of here?"

Link tried bending the bars but wasn't successful.

"Ah, these things won't bend at all." He grumbled.

"What are we gonna do?" B.O.B. moaned. He laid his head on the floor and covered his face.

"We can't leave her here!" Doc told our friends as he took B.O.B.'s hand.

"I've got an idea, B.O.B." I spoke up trying to cheer up my best friend. "Let's pretend that one of us is gonna die and that we have to give our last words to each other."

"Really?" B.O.B. perked up with a big smile. "Who's gonna die?"

"Jennifer." Doc and Link replied dully in unison.

"Good. Okay, Link, you first." I said.

"Um, how do I put this?" Link pondered. "All I can say is, Jen, you were truly a great monster. The day I met you I immediately saw Bill, the last invisible monster we had. You really brought great times to us like nobody's business. After Bill died, B.O.B. was kind of lonely until he met you. We're really gonna miss you, Jen."

"Thanks, Uncle Link." I returned smiling. He knew I didn't refer to him as that, but he seemed kind of happy to hear that title. "You were a pretty cool guy. You brought a bit of joy to the Griffins when you swooned my sis Sarah. She told me that she really, really liked you. I really liked teasing Doc with you. I'll see you on the other side. Doc?"

"My dear," Doc began after clearing his throat. "You were truly a treasure from the day you arrived. Yes, you were an imp at times but you were an exceptional girl. B.O.B. hadn't had real joy ever since the Invisible Man died twenty-six years ago, and you brought that joy back to him. A great addition you were to the monster team, and we'll never forget you, Jennifer 'Invisoline' Griffin."

"Dr. Cockroach," I began in the same manner he did. "I have to admit, I was quite a brat towards you. You did so much for me, and I acted like I didn't care and I'm sorry for that. Bennett, the one thing I really liked about you is that you were a sheer genius. You probably did things that were over my family's heads. You're one-of-a-kind, Doc. Farewell! B.O.B.?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" The blob said casually. "Bill, you were my best friend. I thought I lost you a couple of times, but you always keep coming back. Turns out, I like you better with the helium voice. And you really helped the relationship between me and Bella, and I thank you for that. I'll see you soon, Bill." We could only stare wide-eyed at B.O.B. ; I guess it was the first time he really sounded smart.

"B.O.B.," I started out nervously. "I've been wanting to say this for a while. You've been my best friend in the twelve years I've lived, and I've known you for only half a year. Do you remember the night you told me you were getting engaged?"

"Sort of; maybe...er, no." He thought aloud hard.

"Well, that night I wanted to tell you something: I love you, B.O.B.. Always have. Ever since I met you, you've been the best person I've known. Becoming a monster has been the best thing in my life; it brought me to you. I understand as soon as you get back you'll probably marry Bella and that I may never see you again, but I hope you have a wonderful life. I want you to go without me 'cause I've only lived twelve years, and compared to you that's not a lot. And when you die, if you do, I'll be the first one on the other side to meet you."

"I-I love you too, Bill!" B.O.B. returned. "It may seem weird, but I do! Thank goodness this is only pretend."

"Yeah." I replied nervously. The bug-headed mad scientist and the macho fish-ape hybrid next to him smiled the same way. The next thing I knew B.O.B. stretched his lips beyond the bars and planted a kiss on my lips. Before he could pull away, I grabbed the jell-o-like smackers and kissed them back. "You wanna go see Susan now?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Bill!" B.O.B. answered. "I'll see you later!"


	20. Ever After

Doc and Link followed B.O.B. and Bella around the corner but looked back sadly at me and the cage.

"If we come back, we'll find a way to get you out, Jen." Link promised.

"Okay? Let's see if it comes to pass." I returned. Both friends sadly smiled and ran to find the couple-to-be. Until I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, I sat on the cold steel floor alone quietly. When I was sure I was really alone, I pulled and pushed on those bars; boy, was Link right.

About ten minutes passed after giving up, and I heard the sound of three somewhat fast crawling paces. Around the corner ran the same three scientists; they immediately stopped when they saw a cage, and their claws made them skid and slide across the floor until their bodies hit the cage.

"Excellent!" A scientist exclaimed. "We've got a cage up, but there's nothing in it."

"Blast!" The second scientist growled, slamming his fist on the cage. "This E.T.C.S. (Extra-Terrestrial Capture System) is really, _really _faulty."

"Computer!" Barked the third scientist into a telephone. "Deactivate the E.T.C.S. to Top Secret Hallway #31899!"

"Now that _that's_ out of the way, let's go review this Kolika Terinicis Karinili." The second scientist said while the cage lifted off of me. "This substance locally known as Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate."

"Earthling substance?" The third scientist asked.

"Yes!" Groaned the first scientist. "Now let's go."

When the scientists were out of sight, I shot up and ran as fast as I could.

"No!" I heard the third scientist cry.

"It's gone!" The first scientist wailed.

_And you'll never find him in a million years!_ I thought. I dashed through that hallway and used that card for one last time but I still carried it with me. I was almost back to where the gang and I started when this large bang on the ceiling was heard. And another loud bang. I heard a couple more bangs as I tried looking for the guys. Suddenly, you could feel the large ship falling really fast, a lot like the elevator back at the facility.

You could feel the effects of the last bang as it crashed. There were windows to show the little alien people the outside world, which showed that the ship had landed in the Great Salt Lake.

"Ship will self-destruct in three hundred seconds." A computerized intercom sounded throughout the ship. And that was great because it sounded like they did seconds, not minutes. And I'm no good at math.

I banged my head in frustration. What was this world coming to?

"Bill, you shouldn't be banging your head like that." A familiar voice told me with a bubbly laugh. "It'll mess up your brains; I told Doc that." I looked up and saw B.O.B. smiling down at me and holding Bella. His smile grew bigger when he realized who he was talking to. "Bill! You're alive!"

"We aren't for very long if we don't get out of here." I returned. "How'd you find me?"

"The card. In your hand." He giggled.

"Where are Doc and Link?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to get out ourselves." I took him by the empty hand and dragged him towards the landing dock. I realized there was no way of escape when we noticed it was filled with salt water.

"Ship will self-destruct in 240 seconds." The intercom sounded.

"Great." I grumbled. We tried other ways to escape: emergency escape doors, escape pods, and other ways out of this thing. Each was filling with salt water or we were told "access denied", even with that card.

"Ship will self-destruct in sixty seconds." The intercom said again. That time, I knew we had only a minute or we were gone forever. Debris falling around us, I pretty much realized that this was it.

"This is it! This is it!" The blob wailed; he realized this was it too. "We're all gonna die, Bill! I love you!"

"I love you too, B.O.B.." I returned. I held on tight to his arm.

"Don't worry, Bella." He told his dearly beloved. "We're only friends. And we'll all die together as friends." He held on tightly to me and Bella, and we both closed our eyes. All we had to do was wait.

"Ship will self-destruct in thirty seconds." The room by now was quickly filling up with water. Not only were we gonna blow up now but drown too.

A large load of debris fell right next to us with a loud bang. I broke my own rules and took a peep to see what was going on.

"There they are!" We heard a familiar voice yell. We all opened our eyes, and a giant human hand took us in its grasp. The next thing we knew we were on top of the ship right next to Doc, Link , and Susan.

"Thank goodness we found you guys." Susan told us. "Jenny are you there?"

"Yep!" I chirped.

"Good, now let's get out of here !" She took us all into her arms and jumped into the salty water. We landed on shore just in time for the ship to blow up.

"Bella! No!" B.O.B. wailed. It was too late; the jell-o had been lost forever in the explosion.

"Bella Marie is right next to you, B.O.B." Doc corrected rolling his eyes. Sure enough, the doctor was right.

"She is?" B.O.B. asked. He scooped up Bella to hug and kiss her but looked at her with a surprised expression. "What? You don't w-want me anymore? But, Bella, I thought you wanted us to be together, forever. Oh, okay. If you want to stay single, that's fine with me." He set Bella down and sighed, holding his head.

"It's okay, B.O.B.." I whispered to him.

"But I loved her." He whimpered. "What am I gonna do, Bill?"

"Don't you worry about Bella; she'll be fine." I assured him. "You'll always have me."

"Thanks, old buddy. If you were a girl, I'd take you any day."

"Uh, B.O.B., I _am_ a girl."

"You are?"

"Yeah, but I'm too young to get married. Do you think you can wait?"

"Anything for you, Bill. Wait a minute, if you're a girl, your name can't be Bill. Hey, guys, do you know a girl name that sounds a lot like Bill."

"Jill?" Link suggested. "A mix of Jennifer and Bill."

"Nah..." I mumbled.

"Billie?" Susan suggested. "I knew a girl in high school named Billie."

"I like that." I replied. "How 'bout you, B.O.B.?"

"I love that name!" The blob cried.

"Well, there it is then." Doc said. "Billie Griffin."

"So, how long until we can marry?" B.O.B. asked me.

"Let's see...Twenty minus twelve...eight...about eight years." I came out with an answer.

"I can't wait, Billie!" My husband-to-be exclaimed.

**And that concludes my little tale to you. It'll be hard ending this one, trust me; it was great writing it. Maybe sometime in the future I can write a sequel to this. Thanks to all my reviewers, your words are much appreciated. But thanks to all who read this story. JaneAustenFan93 out!**


End file.
